Twilight aftermath – in the hospital
by sd2905
Summary: We all in know how Bella and Edward's relationship developed during their course, but let's see how they were while Bella was in the hospital, broken and in recovery. Edward point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"You can sleep, Bella." I soothed as she shook her head, trying to get her much awaited sleep. "I'll carry you." I murmured as I gently brought her in my arms, like she was the most delicate soap bubble, which she was. And more especially now with I sucking out her blood.

It was amazing as how I was not thinking anything about the taste of her blood. Even when she was fully covered in blood. I just gazed at her face with longing as I thanked all the Gods who helped me keep her alive.

She was finally out of danger now.

I sighed as I stood up with her body almost limp in my arms.

_Be careful. _Both Alice and Carlisle warned at the same time. I nodded as I held her against me. "Sleep now, Bella." I murmured quietly as I kissed her forehead. She smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to me.

It was astounding how she still wanted to be with me, even when I had almost pushed her to the death bed. The way she trusts me is marvellous. Just like her.

_Hurry up. _Carlisle ordered. _We have to go fast. She had already lost so much blood, and now this fire is not good for her. _I nodded as we all hurried to go to the car.

Emmett and Jasper had already went away due to do much blood, but Alice had stayed with us. She wanted to be with Bella.

She was already too deep in friendship with her.

While Carlisle went to fetch the car, Alice traced Bella's delicate cheek with her fingers. _She is looking so pale. You should hurry. _

She was carrying that video camera in her hands. "You are still carrying this with you?" I inquired.

She nodded with a frown. "I want to know everything that I can." _After I am free, I'll watch this. _

"You are not coming?" I asked, puzzled. I thought after all this, she wanted to be with Bella.

_Oh! _She laughed musically. "I will come. But after creating some chaos."

And I saw her while plan in her mind.

She was planning to create an accident scene by making it seem Bella fell from the stairs and then glass._ Everybody knows that this could happen. _I too laughed, relieved that all this was over. And it was a good cover story.

"Good one." I affirmed. _I know. _She hummed.

I laughed with Alice as Carlisle brought the car. "I'll meet you in some time. I have to fall from stairs." And with that she went after waving bye to Carlisle, in the car where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for her.

I made Bella lay on the back seat carefully and glided in with her. _Let's go._ Carlisle said as he raced the car to the hospital.

On the way, no one of us talked. Carlisle was silent for the whole way – verbally silent – while I just marvelled at Bella as I was relishing in the musical sound of her heart.

I checked on her while we were on the road. Her heart was beating at a slow pace, slightly low to make me worry, but it was beating all the same. She was having trouble in breathing, as her breaths were ragged – due to the broken ribs. Her face had lost all its colour...

Carlisle was also calculating Bella's heartbeat and breathing. _She is doing fine. Her heart beat is slow, but nothing to worry about. Though even her breathing is hurting her, I am sure she will be fine in no time. And thank God there is no damage to any of her organs. She is lucky, and also brave. To go to James by herself, just for her mother. _

I couldn't agree more. "And stupid too." I added. This was the stupidest thing she has ever done, more stupid than falling in love with a vampire.

Carlisle chuckled. "True."

We reached the Phoenix city hospital in no time.

The people all around us gasped at the sight of Bella covered with blood, lying unconscious in my arms, while my shirt was drenched by her blood.

While Carlisle waited for the doctor to arrive, I went with the nurses to the emergency room and settled Bella on the stretcher, still holding her hand as I left it to the hands of the nurses who started checking her pulses and breathing and the further process.

Being a medical student benefited me this time, as I had already checked all this in the car itself. Just to assure myself that she was fine.

The morphine was working properly as Bella didn't even stir even when the nurses applied pressure on her body.

A blonde nurse went for her leg to check it. "Look for the right one. I think it is broken." I said hurriedly before she could do any more damage.

She nodded. _He is looking so bad. I hope he gets fine... Hmm... The leg is indeed broken. And the ribs too... Guess what happen... _

"Can I ask what happen?" The black haired nurse asked as she checked her mid section. _It doesn't seems a case of harassment. _

I wanted to tell her that it was actually a case of brutal harassment. "She fell from two flights of stairs and then through the window."

_Oh! It is very bad. _Both the nurses thought as they reported her bruises and her injuries.

_We are here. _Came the voice of Carlisle and the doctor in charge. I sighed with relief as I waited for them to arrive. "Hello." Greeted the doctor as he stepped in the room along with Carlisle. "I am Dr. Barry."

I was in no condition to shake hands with him as my hands were all covered with Bella's blood.

It was only now when I thought about Bella's blood, given that I was covered head to toe from it.

I shook that thought off as I listened to Carlisle and the doctor talk about what they would have to do.

"If you need anything, I am happy to assist you." Carlisle offered.

_Well..._ "I'll remember that if we need anything. But for now we just want her parents or guardian's permission so that we can start the operation."

Alice entered the hospital premises at the same time. _All done. No need to thanks. It was so much fun... And yes, I have already called her parents. Charlie was furious and wanted to come over here right this instant, but somehow I managed to talk him out of that. And Renée will be calling in three... two... one... _And the phone rang.

As Alice saw it, it was Renée on the other side, trying to contact with Bella.

I listened to her through the attendant's mind. "Hello, it's Mrs. Dwyer here... My daughter just came here... She fell from the stairs... Oh yes... That... Oh! Operation?... Will she be fine... Okay... I'll be there as soon as possible... Please start the operation... I'll sign the papers when I reach there... And the charges... They're already paid... Who?... Are they still here? Oh... No, no... You look after my daughter... Thank you..." And she put the phone off.

And finally they took Bella in the operation theatre.

Alice hugged me tightly. "She'll be fine."

I nodded and in return embraced her back more tightly, just to find comfort, hoping that Bella will really be fine, with no permanent damages.

_By the way, _she leaned back "You need to look at yourself. You are looking terrible. You go and change, and apply this," she handed me a white box – of contacts – along with a small bag of clothes. "At least it will be enough to not scare people off." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

But I wasn't in any mood for this. Bella's worry was always in the front of my mind.

I so very badly wanted to check if she was fine, but Carlisle had warned me that I better not look for the operation as if I did, it won't be any good. I wanted to oppose to his instructions and look out for Bella, to make sure that she was in no further pain than she already was, but somehow I managed myself to not peek and let myself feel vulnerable for some more time.

Alice saw that I was not going to use the clothes for now. "Okay. At least go to the restroom and wear the contacts while I go and secure us some places."

I nodded and went for the restroom around the corner, and locked myself in the restroom as I looked at me in the mirror.

The person looking at me was covered in blood. Not a single part was visible which was not covered without blood. And his eyes. They were the oddest at they were scarlet red instead of the gold ones that should be there. Because of Bella's blood that was flowing in my veins for now.

How ironic that the blood I wanted to drink from the day one was the blood I would resist, and would get a chance to drink but at a great stake.

No more than two months ago I saw this red eyed monster swirling in front of my eyes as I imagined killing an innocent girl. But now that girl was the centre of my world. The focal point of my everything. And still the red eyed monster was present as I have drank her blood. Even if just to save her.

But still she was alive. Even if her life was saved by a notch.

I shook my head as I was getting dizzy thinking all this. As this was not the time to think but to wait for her. For my one and only love to come back to me.

I sighed with longing as I wore those obstructing contacts which blocked my vision a bit.

A small part in my head recalled Bella asking me if I wore contacts. I had laughed that time, denying it, but today it was true. I was actually using contact lens. How flurry that I was now actually using contact lens. A light chuckle got out of mouth as I thought about that day.

I finally straightened myself and went to sit beside Alice who was looking vaguely at the fashion magazine. Just looking but not seeing anything in particular.

I was exhausted for the first time in my vampire life. I sat with a thud by her side and she patted my hand. I put my hand above hers as I waited for the two hours operation to complete, not caring much about fidgeting or changing the position to look more like human. I was exhausted for the first time in my life to feel anything but despair about how things turned and what would have happened if...

There were so many _if's_ that I didn't want to think about.

The two hours were too slow and too long. I never realised since my vampire life that how slowly time passes.

Carlisle came by my side when the operation was finished.

"How is she?" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"She is fine." He answered as he patted my hair. "Her bone had been joined for fast recovery, and her ribs have been taped." I winced listening this. "Her skull is stitched properly and for the mark on her hand, I talked the doctor in it and made him apply bandage to that part for the time being. He was suspicious at first, but then he finally did it. So all in all, everything is fine. No permanent damages." I finally sighed with relief listening this.

"When can I see her?"

"In another thirty minutes. She will be transferred to a personal room where she will be kept under operation for the time."

"I was so close..." I babbled, not knowing why I was speaking this. "I could have lost her."

"But she is all fine now."

"Fine?!" I asked, queered. "Her whole body is bruised, many injuries, and what more."

"She is alive for the starters." He reasoned. "And you should be ecstatic that you were able to stop yourself." _Much worse could have happened then. Not all people have that self-control. _I nodded and closed my eyes because I didn't want to have this conversation for now. _We should go to her room now. You can freshen up there. _

I stood up without any other word and followed Carlisle's lead as he led us to Bella's room.

It was on the fifth floor of the block, where the nurses were already arranging things for the next patient.

They all gasped at my sight. The only words in their mind were _he looks bad. _

Carlisle went to talk to Dr. Barry while I sat on the chair beside bed as I waited for Bella. Alice sat by the recliner as she took in the interior of the room. _We need to decorate it a little. It is so dull... _And she kept thinking that I ignored her thoughts for the time.

My wait was finally over after a few more long minutes when Carlisle's voice penetrated in my mind. _We are coming. And be prepared for her sight. _I knew what he meant by that and prepared myself.

I tried to look through the minds of people to see what worse was there. I saw it through the mind of a nurse. Bella was looking so pale, her whole body covered in bandages. I winced just by this small glimpse and prepared for the real sight of her.

The door slowly creaked open, and then entered all people, but my eyes were for one person only, who was lying blissfully unaware of all the surroundings, after winning the battle and exhausted.

Her face was the only part that was not covered with bandages, as her head, hands, torso, legs, all her parts were covered with either bruises or bandages. Many machines were also fixed to her body to check her heart rate, her blood pressure, and many other tubes were fitted in her body – a tube in her nose for easy breathing, a tube in her wrist for the medication, and many more.

But the most disgusting was the blood bag attached to her body.

It was all wrong as it smelled offending. Not at all good. And due to this Bella also smelled different. Her actual aroma was under-scented due to the disgusting smell of the other blood which was pushed in her system.

No sooner the nurses were finished with placing her on the bed, I sat beside her on the plastic chair and held her free hand carefully that I do not hurt her anymore. _I had already done that enough for the next decade._

Dr. Barry and Carlisle entered the room then. While the doctor checked for Bella's current status, Carlisle stood beside me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She will be fine." He assured me.

"When will she wake up?" I asked in a small whisper. I wanted to apologize to her for not being with her when she needed me the most.

"We don't know for sure." Dr. Barry answered. "She is in a self-induced coma," my head jerked up at the name of _coma,_ "and she will get up only when she is ready."

"Coma?" I asked, perplexed. This was more horrifying that Carlisle asked me to be prepared for.

"Nothing major." Dr. Barry told me as he checked her eyelids. "It can be one day, or a few, but she will get up only when she is prepared. We can just wait and let the medications do their work." I was still looking at Bella with an anguished look. Hoping that she opens her eyes now. Dr. Barry came towards me and patted my shoulder. "She'll be fine in no time. You are lucky that she was able to survive, with all the injuries and the blood loss."

I nodded weakly.

"And we do have bathroom services in case you want to freshen up a bit." I tried to smiled slightly and he chuckled. "I'll come to check on her later. Call me if anything happens." And with that he left.

I brought Bella's hand to my lips and kissed it lightly. "I am so sorry for all this."

I wished for a miracle to happen so that I can switch my place with hers, to take all the pain of hers and endure it, leaving her free from all of this pain and struggle.

Alice wrapped her hands around me from behind. "This hospital dress is not looking good on her." She succeeded in lightening the mood as I laughed lightly.

"And you are already working on that. Aren't you?"

She nodded eagerly as she thought about her ideas of decorating the room and the dresses she was going to buy for Bella. "Blue." I said.

_Hmm?_ "You lost me."

"She looks amazing in blue." I told her as I recalled how she looked in that blue shirt of hers in Port Angeles. She was again wearing a blue hospital dress, and even when she should look disgusting and ugly, she looked as amazing as ever to me.

_Okay._ _Blue it is. _"Now if you excuse both of us, we need to watch this." She showed me the video camera. I nodded but did not move.

"I thought you also want to see it." She queried as she sat by my side.

"I do." I murmured as I kissed Bella's hand again.

"We can go to the car so we can watch it." She suggested.

"I am not leaving her. Not now." _But I have to. Sometime. If I want her our of all this vampire stuff and to live happily. _

"Are you sure? She won't wake up today. You can take out some time for this. I know it is important to you, and for you."

"Thanks, Alice. But really. I can't move. I was already not with her when she needed me the most. I don't want to repeat that mistake again."

She sighed with resignation. "Okay. I'll go and catch Carlisle for this."

"What happen to Jasper?" He wouldn't leave her to watch this alone.

_It's my decision. I don't want him to see it before I do._

"I understand."

"I'll be downstairs in the parking. It is not far enough so you can see it through me."

"Hmm."

"I'll leave you alone with her." She said to me. Then she moved to Bella 's side and saw the small differences. "She looks better now." She stated cheerfully. "Look, her cheeks have started to appear slight pink."

I nodded. I have already seen that. Her cheeks have started to retain their pink colour, and her heartbeat is getting stronger by the time, and she is breathing more easily now. "But she smells all different."

She laughed. "Don't be so whiny. She will smell all same to you in twenty-four hours."

I scoffed at her teasing but was myself relieved hearing this.

"Get well soon." Alice murmured slowly in Bella's ear. "We have so much more to talk about." And she kissed her cheek as she took off to meet Carlisle. After a few more minutes, they both settled in the car, Alice hesitating as she fumbled with the camera.

_"Are you sure you want to see it?" Carlisle asked, to both of us. We both nodded. Carlisle took the camera and played it finally. Alice tucked her knees under her chin. Carlisle put a hand on hers as we all waited for the video to start. _

_I held Bella's hand in both mine as I concentrated on Alice's mind. _

_James_ face appeared on the screen.

I took a deep breath as this was it... I would now see how that volatile James had tortured my Bella. It was going to be convoluting for me to see Bella going through all that... when I should have been with her to protect her. And this was the reason that I wanted to be see it. Because I deserved it.

"_Edward, I'm so sorry we couldn't meet today, but I have a prior appointment with your Bella."__ He laughed dementedly. __"I hope you enjoy the show. Hope to… see you _very_ soon."_

I could hear the repulsive thoughts of Carlisle and Alice for that _James._

He put that camera somewhere and now his face was seen clearly.

Seeing his face made venom flow rapidly in my mouth. I wanted to kill him! Desperately!

"_You see, __Bella fell for my words. She is so naive, not a hard target I hoped it would be. Anyway, looks like she will be here shortly. You shouldn't have let her out of your sight, though." __He laughed evilly. _

I growled listening to him, feeling nauseated just by listening his evil plans, in which he succeeded partially. He was no where to seen, but I could hear him fiddle with something.

_How disgusting!_ All of us thought at the same time.

Some more seconds passed, and still there was only James to be seen. I looked at Bella and kissed her hand as I waited for Bella to arrive.

And then the sound of the door creaking open came, signalling Bella's entry.

_"Bella? Bella?" _I heard a voice call out.

Bella starred following the voice in alarm.

_"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! "_

Bella seemed confused as she looked for the source of sound, and found it coming from an old camera, where a rather old video was playing where a blond lady – Renée – was calling out for young Bella. Understanding dawned on Bella's face as she whirled around on hearing someone's footsteps.

Her breathing was shallow. Half from the running, while also from the horrifying things that she knew would come.

_Can't believe he did that. _Alice thought weakly.

Just to look that fear on her face was enough for me to want to kill James again, just to avenge him for terrifying Bella. I wanted to bring him back so that I could kill him again, not showing any mercy.

Bella and James came face to face.

_"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" _His voice was too soft.

_Carlisle too felt terrorize seeing James in action. _

Poison rippled through my veins. He had no right to even talk to her, to even look in her direction. I wanted to reach out and bring death to him. A sudden surge of jealousy hit me as I realized I didn't get this opportunity and never will.

_"Yes," _Bella answered, relief in her voice.

She was… _relieved_? _Alleviated? _This could not be happening.

_My grow intensified as I realized that she is as again being selfless, ready to sacrifice herself for her mother. _

_She is a marvellous girl. _Carlisle thought with wonder.

_James looked puzzled for a tenth of a second. __"You don't sound angry that I tricked you." _A light laugh.

_"I'm not." _She said valorously.

_Brave indeed _Alice remarked.

_"How odd. You really mean it"_ James came in the camera frame, walking slowly towards her. _"I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing — some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."_

He was right in that. She lacked self-preservation to a great extent. Not a type James get to encounter more often. After all, my Bella was special.

He stood a few feet away from her, with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of apprehension on his face.

_"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" _James verified.

Avenge? If only he was alive for that. I would have loved to. It was highly byzantine that I couldn't do that.

_"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to." _Her voice started trembling.

Yes! Her stupid letter! For someone so perceptive, she could be stupid enough to think that I would respect her wishes and not come after her. And if she really thought that, then she knew nothing about me.

_"And what was his reply to that?"_ James looked hopeful at the prospect.

_"I don't know. I left him a letter."_

As if hearing this the letter found a voice and was telling at me to read it again.

_I should have seen that coming.__ Alice wretched. __This was all Bella was hiding from me. _

_"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honour it?"_ He asked sarcastically in a polite manner. He was enjoying excruciating Bella.

_"I hope so."_

She doesn't knows me yet.

Bella was a fool to think I would not come after her, to protect her.

In the parking, both Carlisle and Alice were amused listening this. _She is so naive._ Carlisle thought with a stuffed but a hollow chuckle. And so did Alice.

_"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."_

_"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding — the place that you said you'd be."_

And we thought we were outsmarting James by playing that card.

_"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by."_

_Oh course, _Carlisle yelled at himself for not paying attention to this minute detail. _If only we would have thought about it..._

_"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix."_

And I thought I outran James! If only I would have planned it more thoroughly and not just spontaneously.

"_Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff."_

_"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"_

Now I got why Victoria was trying to keep an eye on us rather than confronting us. She was acting as a pawn for James so that he could win easily.

I felt anger seeking through my body for not getting that easily. I was the mind reader for God's same, and it was my duty to decipher important things from her mind.

I failed everyone.

Silence followed.

_"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"_

_Brainsick! _Alice exasperated.

His hand reached out to grab the camera. He was gloating already, thinking that he won already… by killing the human and leaving harsh and sick memories for me .

_"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."_

He moved closer to Bella.

_"Before we begin…I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."_

_"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked — I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans — and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature."_

This was what Alice didn't know about herself.

I heard Alice gasp listening this. It was more hard for her.

She leaned her head in Carlisle's shoulder, and he engulfed her in his protective fatherly arms.

"_She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." _He sighed with relent._ "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."_

_It all makes sense now, why she was left alone. Her creator was killed before she awoke! _Carlisle was fitting the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

_I... All this... How... When... My parents... Asylum.._ Her mind was not able to form any conscious thought, which was a first for her_. _She felt betrayed by everyone as she learnt about her history.

_"Alice." _Bella gasped, recognizing who that evil creature was talking about.

In between all this, Alice felt accepted and loved as Carlisle kissed her head and Bella thought about her, even when her life was in crisis.

_"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honour, actually."_

The only thing holding me to my place was Bella's hand held between my hands.

_Honour, _snorted Carlisle.

_"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry — I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"_

It was excruciating enough to see him so close to her, smelling her, that I could feel anger seeping in my veins for vengeance. To show him the brutal acts that I planned for him.

He moved closer to Bella that I could see Bella's face more clearly now – all the worry lines on her face, her fear, everything.

He then took a strand of Bella's hair and sniffed it. Bella flinched at his closeness. He smiled slightly as he kept it back in its place. I wanted to punch him in his guts for getting so close to her and sniffing her like this. Scaring her to hell.

He then stroke her cheek with his thumb. Bella again flinched by his close proximity.

I held Bella's hand like a lifeline as I was seeing all this. She was the only reason I was not acting insane to kill a dead person again.

_"No," _he shook his head as he dropped his hand, _"I don't understand_." He sighed._ "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."_

_Absolutely revolting, _It was amazing how everyone of us was thinking the same thing.

He started to go back, gloating by seeing his target quivering in fear.

I kissed Bella's hand to console myself that every pain from now on was already inflicted and I could do nothing. I just looked at Bella as my mind started to see the things that James have done on Bella.

He started circling around her in a slow motion, savouring pain for her. The camera moved a little lower – he crouched, preparing for his attack. I could see through the camera how Bella's face crumbled with fear as she knew that this was her last time. Her face lost all its colour and her lips started to quiver more.

She bolted.

It was hilarious how Bella tried to outrun a vampire. She should know better. She had no chance to win in front of a vampire.

I kissed her hand again. "It is good to know that you fear something." I murmured lightly as I traced her cheek with my finger. The same cheek where James had out his finger on. I wanted to erase his every mark from her body.

For the next few minutes, I knew which were going to be crucial, I looked at Bella, reminding myself that this was all over now.

James outran Bella and was in front of her in a snap. She stopped all together. He smiled in victory as he threw her at the glass mirror. The mirror broke with a loud crash and the sound of Bella's cries started to tear my heart. _I failed you _being my only thoughts.

Fury throbbed in my veins watching all this. And so it did with Carlisle and Alice. Bella's each cry of pain made my heart crumble in disgust and pain. I wanted to make James suffer for even touching her.

James walked to her, slowly enjoying all this, as be brought once again Bella's dazed face in front of the camera. I could see how Bella was holding back her most of the cries.

I brought Bella's hand to my nose, so I could smell her, hear her blood pulsing through her body. The reminder that it was all past.

_What kind of creature…_Alice thought in disgust.

Carlisle growled seeing all this. His thoughts incoherent.

_"That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

Bella slowly crawled on the floor to get to the exit. But her body was not supporting. Her knees trembled with fear, that they could not hold her weight for a long time.

James laughed wickedly as he clicked his tongue.

What happened next burned me so much that I begged that we could trade places, or that I could suddenly go back in time to stop all this from happening.

James recorded all this perfectly, how he lifted his foot to stomp on her leg, hard enough that the voice of her bone breaking could be heard clearly. But the cries coming from her mouth was more maddening.

I let go of Bella's hand. I could not hold myself now. My hands turned into fists at the anger I was feeling. I wanted to beg James to stop his evil actions and spare Bella from all the torture.

_"Would you like to rethink your last request?" _He asked with a polite smile, as if he was doing a great deed.

He nudged her like with a light flick, and another heart piercing cry came from her, echoing in the room. And my heart felt more wrenched. My head fell in my hands as I heard her heart-wrenching cry of pain.

We all shuddered listening this, but especially Alice.

_"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?"_

_I would have found you, James, and have you paid for all this._ If only I would have arrived more earlier, before he could hurt Bella.

_"No!" _Bella breathed with difficulty. _"No, Edward, don't—"_

Before she could say anything further, James resumed his cruel actions as he threw Bella into the mirrors once again.

_Alice prayed that all this would stop, and so did I. Carlisle was numb seeing all this. For the first time I heard him think about vengeance. _

Her each cry tortured me more than the fire that turned me onto this.

Her skull cracked and teared as blood started to run down her body and strained her shirt in a red colour. It was flowing in an alarming rate. I wanted to cry and shed tears watching all this. Bella was suffering all this just because of me.

Her eyes began to droop with failure in the video.

James bended so his face was only an inch from hers. Bella hid her face weakly by her hand. James chuckled evilly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, smelling it. Bella tried to wriggle her way out, but James held her stiff as he bit her on her right hand.

Bella's cries grew more, and before I could see anymore, Alice switched off the video as she broke down in Carlisle's arms.

I took Bella's right hand again in mine as I kissed her on the spot where James had bitten her. Venom pooled over in my mouth. Not for her blood, but for revenge.

"I am so sorry I could not protect you." I lamented. "I am so sorry." And I sobbed quietly. By whole body shook with despair as I let myself feel vulnerable once again.

Carlisle came to me after ten minutes.

He found me sitting on the chair, my shoulders hunched in defeat, my hand holding Bella's hand tightly. He knew I had seen everything that they saw.

He hugged me tightly and I leaned in his embrace, letting my vulnerability speak for itself.

"She is fine now."

"I failed her." I opposed.

"She is alive."

"Where is Alice?"

"She needed Jasper more."

Right.

"You better?" He inquired knowing already what the answer to this was going to be.

I nodded. He knew I was lying but didn't say anything.

"Now, if you agree, can I sit beside her while you take a shower and freshen yourself up. You don't want any reminder of the day, right?"

"What if she wakes up?" I argued lamely. The truth was I didn't want to leave her for one second. Not after I saw what she had to go through.

"You can still see her through my mind, and if anything happens, I am a doctor and you are just a few feet away."

I sighed. "Fine." I agreed as I stood up.

"Good. And also. Your contacts are dissolving." He observed. "You need another pair."

I forgot that I was wearing contacts. "Are my eyes still red?"

"It will remain like this till tomorrow morning or noon."

"Okay." I sighed as I finally got up from my position.

Taking the clothes Alice bought for me, I went in the bathroom for a good wash.

I dumped the blood stained clothes far away, but after taking the letter which Bella had written for me. The reminder that she asked me for something that I couldn't give her. And also the reminder of how close Bella came today to her heart stopping, in either way.

The water poured on my body, taking away all the strains from my body, all Bella's blood which sticked on my body flowed down along with water and coloured the colourless liquid red.

I could still see as Carlisle examined Bella, her pulse, her breathing, her pupils. "You are going to be fine in no time, Bella." He assured a sleeping Bella. I smiled listening him. He too was left with wonder for this little human.

After the shower, I went back to Bella. Carlisle sensed me. "She is a brave soul, and you both are perfect for each other" I snorted at that. Perfect match! He was exaggerating it. "Don't you believe me?"

"Only the first part."

_And can I know why you think that?_

"She brings out the best in me, as you pointed out, but I always bring her in the harm's way."

"I don't believe that." He shook his head. _You are being too stubborn and ridiculous. _

"No. You only say. Her first encounter with me?"

"Where you were able to control herself."

"The van accident?"

"Where you saved her again."

"Where I almost exposed ourselves." I corrected.

"But you handled the situation well, and not to forget about that Port Angeles incident. You didn't attack those people."

"Because she don't deserve to be with a murderer."

"You're right. Because she deserves better. Someone like you."

"Who again pushed her in harm's way by exposing her to that dangerous coven, and not to forget what happened to her just today." I cannot forget that, never.

"Yes. Where you again saved her life by sucking out the venom from her body." He mused. "I don't see that as a wrong thing."

"I shouldn't have come back from Denali. She was better without me."

"She was good, I trust you in that, but she is much better when you are around her."

I sighed. I could never win against Carlisle in this, because he knew me better. He knows that what all I was saying were the thoughts of my mind, but not the words that my heart believed in. He knew what I wanted and what I was saying were two different things.

"And not to forget that she needs a protector."

I chuckled. "A vampire protector. What an irony!" He chuckled while I snorted. "But don't you think that she could have been much more safe when I was not in love with her."

"Maybe yes, but I don't think this is the way destiny planned for both of you. Else she wouldn't have guessed our truth so easily. Trust me in this, Edward. Let fate play its cards, and you be with her. She wants you more than you know."

"Do you think she will ever forgive me for putting her in this situation in the first place?"

"If I am right, then she had already done that." He acknowledged as he stood up. "I have to go. I have some work to do, till that you wait for your brothers to arrive. They want to meet Bella before they depart."

"They are going back?"

_We don't want any more complications than our absence have already created. Also, Rosalie is suspecting that Victoria is still in Forks, waiting for orders from James. They don't want to take any chances. _I nodded as I considered it. Sure enough Victoria was still unaware of the fact that her James is no more alive. _I'll see you later._ He said as he touched the doorknob to turn it.

"Dad?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

And I was in an instant hugging him tight. "Thank you. For everything."

He patted my head. "Anything to see you happy." He murmured. "Even a human. But I don't think we have to work hard on liking her." _She is a fabulous lady who have already conquered our hearts. You won't believe how much Esme is gloating on hearing about your control and to meet her again._

"I think I can guess a little." I told him as I stepped back. He laughed. _See you later._ With that he finally left the room while I again sat by Bella's side and took her hand in mine, holding her hand with utter delicacy.

I looked at her serene face. "She is indeed a marvellous lady." I commented as I kissed the mark that James and I have given her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More chapters on the way. Stay tuned. And do review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned my head near Bella's as I played with a strand of her hair. Her smell still sounded off, but she started to gain its actual aroma back in the past two hours since Carlisle left me to myself.

For the whole time here, I just played with her hair, or sang her lullaby, or just held her hand in mine, counting the seconds and her breaths while she was deep in her sleep.

The nurses came and went after taking in Bella's reports, and till they were busy, I sat on the black recliner, but no sooner they were gone than I was again seated beside her.

Emmett's and Jasper's voice could be heard loudly as they entered the hospital premises. "Whoa! Does hospital always smell so revolting and provoking?" Emmett asked as he smelled the scent of iodine and bleach and blood and medicines.

"But I am glad it is that way." Jasper expressed his thoughts. "Else I would have never agreed to come here." They both talked about their times and finally reached the room.

I opened the gate before they could knock. "Come in." I greeted as they entered the room.

_How you holding up? _Jasper asked silently as he stepped in, while Emmett was amused by watching me smile slightly, still holding a grimace on my face. _You can laugh, kid. It won't hurt Bella._

Both of their eyes immediately fell on Bella as I closed the door. Both of their thoughts same. _She looks so bad... And all these machines... She is looking so pale... all these bandages. _

Emmett turned towards me. "How are you holding up seeing all this?"

"Fine." I replied lamely.

Jasper felt my despair and my guilt. He put his hand on my shoulder. "It is no one's fault."

I nodded as I knew that. It was neither Alice's fault that Bella decided to take this action, and neither Jasper's that he let Bella go alone in ladies washroom.

Emmett sat beside Bella. "She is so brave." He mused. "First coming up with this plan of hers, then going to James alone. Though that was more stupid than bravery." He snorted.

"I know that, Emmett." I told him as I leaned against the wall along with Jasper. "She lacks self-preservation to a great extent." Both my brothers chuckled listening this.

"You are right." Emmett looked at Bella's hand where James had bitten her. "I still cannot believe she went after him without us. But it was fun killing him. A great action after a long time. And he deserved to be killed without any mercy, after what he did with Bella." And he started recalling all the memories of the fight.

At least they got the change to avenge my love by killing him.

But it was Jasper's mind where I had my concentration on. He felt Emmett's adoration for the girl he barely knew, he felt my love and guilt, he felt Bella's relief as she slept freely. But never for a moment he felt his thirst overpowering his senses. He was able to neglect that part easily, which was a new for him.

He felt my confusion and my excitement. _What it is that you are so confused and so excited about at the same time?_ He questioned. I shook my head. "I was just thinking that you are standing over here, in the same room where blood is present, but still you are able to ignore it. It is amusing."

"Well, she is far more important now to think about blood." He excogitated as he looked first at Bella, then at me. I ran my hands through my hair hearing this. It was an exultant thing that he thought about her already as a family, somebody to care about. "And it is easy to forget about that part as we are well fed."

"Where did you hunt? There aren't any animals here?" I asked, surprised. They wouldn't go for a human, and there was no wildlife.

"Estrella mountains are not that far." _Oh!_ "No sooner we were done with James, we went there. We didn't want to take any risk."

"And really thanks for fighting for her. For accepting her, and forgiving me for –"

He laughed. "Will you stop it already? You are driving me crazy! And as I said before, she is important to you, and so she is important to us too."

Emmett scoffed. "Carlisle didn't warn me that you will be sulking." And this made Jasper laugh at my expense.

We all were silent as we all just watched each other and heard Bella's heart beat filling the silence.

"When are you both leaving?" I asked after a few minutes. They were going to leave today, as there was nobody in Forks to look after there with Victoria on the loose. And they both were worrying about Esme and Rose there.

"We will be leaving in one hour and fifty minutes. Twilight will occur till then, so we can come out without any worries."

"It is going to be twilight, this soon?" Then I looked at the time in my cell phone. It was near to four already. "I guess I lost the track of time."

They nodded in understanding. _It happens. _

"You should stay, though. Alice is staying, and Carlisle too." Alice was staying at she wanted to bond with Bella, saying, _she will need me for her girls time out. I am not staying here for you._ And Carlisle was also staying, saying, _it will be inappropriate to go and leave you two here, without any parental supervision. Also, I am more useful here until Bella gets discharge, so I am not going anywhere._

"Like I was going!"

"No worries." Emmett assured. "She needs you all more now." He said as he looked at Bella. "And there has to be someone to listen what all new gossips the town have prepared for us. It must be juicy, though." He contemplated. Jasper laughed at this and so did I.

We all talked and laughed for some more time, till it was time for them to leave. Alice was going to see them off, while Carlisle was going to give me company.

Alice entered in the room. "Hey boys."

"Hello." We all greeted her.

She seemed in a much better mood now then she had left.

"Don't this room looks too small with all of us here?" She commented as she sat in Jasper's lap.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "It is very small. How will you spend your days here, Edward? You will get bore seeing these same walls again and again."

"I won't." I promised as I looked at Bella. "I will have someone for entertainment."

"Two, actually." Alice corrected. "Renee will be coming in two hours. And I don't think you will get some alone time with Bella while she will be hovering over her." _After all you are going to deal with your girlfriend's mother for the very first time in hundred years or so. _

I grimaced while Emmett and Jasper laughed. _Good luck with that. _They both thought at the same time.

I ran my hands through my hair. I have to make a good impression on her.

"Look at you, kid." Jasper laughed. "You are blushing!"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on! You cannot lie to me." _Remember, I can feel you._

"I hate you."

"And so do I, sometimes."

Alice smacked on his head. "Be good! He is just nervous because he is going to meet Bella's mother for the very first time, and that too in not so likely circumstances."

_Ah!_ Emmett thought evilly. "Or you must say that he is meeting his first ever girlfriend's mother in what – a hundred years or so? This is really big!" He said mockingly.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Why were they set on making me uncomfortable!

They all laughed at my expense and teased me further for some more time till it was time for them to leave, finally.

Jasper hugged me as they were about to leave. "Don't worry. She is going to be fine. And you'll do just about fine" I nodded.

Emmett, who was sitting beside Bella, talked to her. "Hope you get well soon, you little human." He teased. I smiled listening him. "Listen, if he troubles you, you can call me. Okay."

"Emmett!"

"What? I'm just saying. It's not like she is hearing it or something." He stated.

I smiled at him impishly as stood up. "Just wait till you come back. You are still left with losing a baseball match."

"You wish." I chuckled as I hugged him.

And they both finally left with Alice going with them to drop her, and also to receive Renee at airport.

I smiled as I went to sit back at my original place – on that plastic chair near Bella – and took her hand in mine no time. "They adore you, totally." I murmured as I talked to her. Almost as if she will reply back.

But she didn't.

So I again went back to my routine of just watching her and counting her breaths and the seconds she was unconscious.

Carlisle came to give me company after some time along with a random book that he found interesting. We both didn't talk much, and he let me dwell in this silence as I grieved silently in the battle running in my mind about what was right and what is wrong.

I knew I had to leave, for her better, but I gave myself a reason by explaining myself _she needs me now more._ But my mind kept asking me that _I have to leave someday, then why to delay the inevitable._ The battle went all the time in my head as I watched Bella and marvelled in the sound of her heart, which was beating at a more profound rate than before.

The doctor came to check in Bella after one hour and went after telling _there are no notable changes to state when she will come out of her self-induced coma, but she is recovering at a good rate._ Carlisle took that into consideration, as he already knew that.

Alice called me from the airport by the evening.

"Getting bored?" I asked with a tight chuckle.

I could here her roll her eyes even through the phone. "Well, I called to update that Renee and I will be arriving in half hour. Till that make yourself presentable. She is going to be a big mess already."

"Okay." I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My contacts were dissolving again, but other than that, I was pretty much in a presentable state.

"Here, she is coming. See you in a few." And she ended the call before I could say anything.

Carlisle heard our conversation and smiled to himself. "What?" I asked his reflection.

"Nothing." He laughed again. "You are turning into such a human. Who could have thought that a human would bring so much changes in you."

I chuckled too. _It's good to see you smile, even if so slightly. After these many years, I am happy to see you really smile._

I scowled. "You are saying like I was never happy with you, and acted out of debt and not out of love."

"No." And he laughed lightly. _Adolescents!_ "This is because you seem complete after a long time. Even now, when she is lying in the bed, broken and unconscious, and I can see your guilt and your worries in your eyes, you are complete. Think about it." He said hurriedly as a nurse entered the room to give another bag of medication to Bella.

While the nurse was busy with her work, I brooded upon what Carlisle waited to say.

I was always happy, but since Bella came in my life, I started seeing things with another perspective. I was not only complete, I was whole. There was nothing missing now. I now wanted to spend the time with her, rather than just pass the time.

He was right.

I took Bella's hand in mine and kissed her knuckles lightly.

But even if he was right, my close proximity with her was a bad thing, for her. If it wasn't for me, she would have been doing cooking for Charlie rather than in coma. She could live a normal life, where she loved a normal human being but not a night creature. But my heart argued. It was trying to urge me see that if it wasn't for me, she could have died – multiple times.

_We are here. _Alice sang and she came along with Renee in the hospital.

But above her mental voice were the louder thoughts which were laced with panic and anxiousness and what else. I knew the instant that were Renee's thoughts as she thought about Bella and how bad she looked as per the information given by Alice.

And she had a very vivid imagination. She was imagining Bella covered with bandages, as shown in the movies, mangled and beyond repair.

"They are here." I informed Carlisle.

He nodded. "About time." I grinned at him and he grinned back. "And she will not like you if you keep sitting near Bella, glued to that place." I nodded. I already knew that.

A blonde lady rushed in the room along with Alice, and went to sit by Bella without noticing us. She had short blond hair, blue eyes, a sun-tanned white skin, wearing nothing but normal jeans-top.

This was Renee.

I stood up from my place and went to Carlisle as I gave her some time with Bella. After all, she was her mother.

Alice too entered and stood near Carlisle. "She was hard to handle." She reported.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Any mother would be."

Renee looked at her almost fully covered body and gasped. _Oh dear! My baby!_ "Bella! Bella! I am here, baby. You'll be fine." She was crying and sniffing furiously. She assured some more assuring words to calm herself as she shaped her hands to her uncovered face. "I love you, honey. And I am sorry I was late. But you'll be all fine." In her worry and anguish of seeing Bella on the hospital bed, Renee didn't see all of us standing just behind her.

_I knew letting her go to Forks was a big mistake. _Indeed it was, my mind thought but my heart fell anguish listening this. _I should have stopped her. But no worries now. I'll make her stay here in Phoenix. She can enjoy the sun here. And I will get to stay with her too along with Phil. _And I will let her go, without trying to stop her. I owed her this, and also for her own good. _How could Charlie be so irresponsible to let her go alone! I'll sue him. And falling of window! Her clumsiness is increasing day by day. Forks is not good for her._

I totally agreed with her on this. She was too good to live in Forks, just like she was too good for me.

The doctor entered, as he came to know about Renee's presence. "Mrs. Dwyer?" He called. We all went out to give them some time.

Inside we could hear Renee discussing with Dr. Barry. "She is fine, doctor. Isn't she?"

"She is fine, Mrs. Dwyer. I have just put her in self-induced coma."

"Coma?" _This is not happening. My baby is in coma. But that Alice said she was fine. _

"Self-induced coma, Mrs. Dwyer. Just by medicines. She will wake up when she is ready. She is recovering at a good rate, and if her recovery rate remains steady, she will wake up within two day, or three days to top." He assured her.

Carlisle nodded as he put his finger on his chin. "She has a good recovery rate. She will most probably wake up by Friday. I don't think she will remain in coma for any long than that."

"Are you sure, Carlisle?"

Before Carlisle could say anything, Alice broke in. _Look! _She showed me a vision of I reading a book to Bella, who was listening to it very comfortably, here in this hospital itself, with no Renee to see us. Near the bed, on the notepad was the day mentioned as Sunday. The coming Sunday, which was just four days away. The book and the timing were not clear, but one more vision was very clear. Alice and Renee playing Ludo with Bella, where Bella was free of all her bandages except for her leg cast. It was during the evening, and I was not seen anywhere. Here the calendar read Monday.

_I cannot wait to play Ludo with her!_ She exclaimed joyfully. I grinned at her while she played that vision again and again to get some more information, but the details were still a mystery.

"What are you seeing, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he looked between us. _Is there something I should be worry about?_

"You have to just worry about Bella as Alice is going to play some Barbie time with her. Some bonding visions." I explained.

He laughed lightly. "In this, even you can not save Bella." I laughed too.

Inside Renee calmed a little as the doctor explained her everything, about her injuries too. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll fill the documents." _She could have... It is finally. She is staying with me. What was I thinking while I agreed to let her go... My baby! _

With that Dr. Barry finally left, and we all decided that it was time for us to formally introduce ourselves to Renee.

Carlisle went in first. "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer."

Renee looked at him and was instantly attracted to him, just like any other human who gets attracted to us. _Um... He is so handsome. Who is he? And he looks so young. _

"Hello." She said in a dizzy manner. Then she saw Alice and I behind Carlisle. _He is her dad?! But he looks so young! And so handsome. I wish... Um..._ "You must be Carlisle."

"Yes. Carlisle Cullen." He gave his hand for a shake and she accepted it readily, dizzily.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please."

She blushed lightly. "Of course. And thank you so much for helping my Bella. We owe you."

He shook his head. "It was nothing. And I am happy we were there when all this happened." _Much more than she could ever think of. _

"And you must be Edward." Renee noted.

"Edward Cullen"

_Sure he is handsome. But what is he doing here? Didn't Bella rum away from Forks because of him. And still he is here? Is he some sort of psycho... What if he is following her? _And her mind raced in many more directions. It was clear from her thoughts that she was a big mystery novel and movie fan as she thought about all the filmy flings going on.

Her mind seemed to always on a high speed. Never relaxing, always thinking too much. Just like a child. Exact opposite of Charlie. He had an almost silent mind, but still I could say that his mind was calm, never running at a high speed. But it was not with Renee. Now there was just one mystery of how Bella got her silent mind. She was nothing like her parents.

"Shall we go, dad, Edward?" Alice asked in her usual high pitched voice. "I am starving!" _Renee wants some alone time with Bella. We will be back with in twenty minutes, and Bella won't wake up till that, so don't start your crap. _She warned.

"Yeah." I agreed easily. After all, she was right. I could give Renee some privacy with Bella.

_You agreed easily – this is a first. _He thought towards me and told Renee, "You spend some time with Bella, and try to relax. The day must have been hard for you."

"You have no idea." She replied with a sigh as she looked at Bella. _Very hard. _

"You rest, we will be back in some time."

"No need for that." She said. "You all can go to your hotel, I will stay with her."

"No." I somewhat yelled in a low voice and growled and groaned at the same time. "I'll stay here too." I informed her as I looked at Bella. No matter what, there was no way I was going to leave Bella alone. What if she wakes up in the night, or what if she gets some nightmare. I can't leave her.

_What makes him say that? And why is he acting so possessive? _

Carlisle interrupted. "We can talk about it later, Edward. Let's go for now." He coaxed and tugged on my hand to go.

I nodded as I reluctantly lifted my eyes from Bella and looked at him. _No need to make her suspicious, son. We'll talk about it later._

And he successfully took me out of the room as Alice closed the door. "There is no way I am staying away from Bella." I countered.

"Let's talk about it in the cafeteria." _Remember we have some charade to play. The nurses are getting suspicious why aren't you eating anything._

"Okay." And we all went for the cafeteria downstairs.

It was good that I could still hear Renee, so I was able to look at Bella through Renee's eyes.

We sat on a far away table in the area, ordering nothing. "What if she wakes up?" I demanded no sooner I was sure there was nobody to listen us. "I won't go."

"Edward!"

"No Carlisle. I came here just because Alice asked me to. And this is the most I can stay away from her. I am not leaving her. Moot point."

_Will you stop being stubborn?_ I pouted. _And childish too. _"But she will not like if you hover over Bella all the while."

"I'll handle that. I'll tell her that I promised Bella to not leave her, and I was going to keep that promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Besides, do you really think that I will be in a better control of myself if I were to stay away from her."

Alice chuckled. "He has a point. He will harass me by asking to look on Bella again and again."

Carlisle sighed in resignation as he knew he had lost this one. "But remember, you have to give Renee her space. Else, I wouldn't be able to stop her from kicking you out of the room."

"I promise."

_You better do. _"Okay."

Alice was singing an old song, not to hide a vision from me buy to not let her mind divert. This was a first. "Are you fine, Alice?" She was still buffeted by that video.

She nodded. _Can we not talk about it? I just need some time. _I nodded. Carlisle already knew what we were taking about, and he engulfed Alice in his arms again and Alice let him hold her like a toddler.

We all spent some more time talking about anything, just to pass the time. I just wanted to go back to Bella and hold her hand and be with her. Just a glimpse of her through Renee's mind was not enough.

When Alice gave us the green signal, we all went back to Bella, where Renee was sitting on the place where I have been sitting all day long.

"Hey." She said in a whisper as she rubbed her eyes. I sat silently on the recliner while Alice sat on the armrest of the recliner. Carlisle have gone to talk with the doctor.

"You look exhausted, Renee." Alice noted.

"It had been a rough day."

_You have no idea._ I thought.

"You should go and eat something."

"Yeah." _I should go. Phil would be waiting for my call. Oh! I have to call Charlie too. He will be beating himself by overthinking... _She stood up, and after looking once again at Bella, she went in the hallway.

In an instant I was beside Bella and took her hand in mine and kissed her forehead. "I am back." No response again. "I love you."

_You realize that you are going insane. She will not wake up like this. Let her recover first. _

"I know that." I retorted. She huphed. I placed Bella's hand against my cheek and held it there. "I love you." I whispered again.

Alice left me alone. _You are no fun. I'm with Carlisle._ And I was left alone with Bella, and my ever present thoughts of what I should do, and my sulking.

.

.

.

Renee came back after some time.

_I hope she wakes up soon. And that Edward. He seems so unenviable. What did he meant by he'll stay here too... _

_Unenviable?! _I have to make a better impression than this one.

She turned the last corner and I carefully placed Bella's hand back above her chest to not make Renee more suspicious. I didn't know what Bella wanted Renee to know and what not. So it was better that I just acted as I friend and nothing else.

She entered the room and saw me standing near Bella, readying her reports.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mrs. Dwyer." I answered as I turned to look at her.

"Renee please. Where are others?" She queried.

"Carlisle is downstairs and Alice is with him."

"Oh." _This is so awkward._ "What were you reading?"

"Nothing. Just trying to understand." I answered honestly. _He is something though. He and his father. Both are just so handsome!_

"Um, you seem interested in medical studies." She remarked.

I grinned slightly. "I guess so." I have already studied medical studies, and if I were to, I would have decided to assist Carlisle, but I don't have his self-control.

She sat on the plastic chair and smoothed out some hair out of Bella's head. "Can I ask why you are here?" She asked politely after a minute, trying not to offend me.

I sighed. "No, you can." She waited for me to say something. I sighed again.

Why were confrontations always so hard!

I started after exhaling loudly. "We were going so well back at Forks, but then she thought that I liked her, and she got worried up, saying she will get stuck in this town, and left without a word or something." She listened carefully without any interference. "I knew she wanted some time, but I couldn't make her just go away like that – she was just acting irrational – so I followed her here, and Carlisle and Alice joined me – Alice and Bella were already good friends and Carlisle didn't want us to go alone without any guidance." Better to make that clear beforehand. "She agreed to meet me at the hotel we were staying in, and as the elevator was not coming, she decided to take stairs and fell instead." Her breathing hitched.

"We were just lucky that she didn't get much more harm to herself."

She scoffed too. _She had always been so clumsy, but seriously! To take stairs instead of waiting for elevator?! _"I am so sorry, Renee. Sorry for everything."

She saw the sincerity in my eyes, and how my eyes got almost all teary as I told her all these. _Guess I was wrong._ "I understand, Edward." She finally said after a long minute. "If I didn't act so spontaneous when I was with Charlie, I would have done the same thing. It is not your fault. And besides, you saved her."

Why was everybody keen on making me see that I saved Bella's life rather than seeing that if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been in this situation either.

I nodded as I sat on the recliner where as she sat on the chair.

"Do you like her?" She asked me directly, without any hesitation.

I was dumbfounded for a moment as I looked at her incredulously. Wasn't it the custom that the parents don't like their kids choices, and neither do they ask such questions directly.

"There is no way anybody would not like her." I hedged, hoping she let it go. She chuckled. _He likes her. Bella got such a good pickup._

Alice came in to rescue me from this awkward heavy silence between I and Renee. _Trust me, if I wasn't with you, you'll get yourself screwed in no time._ I whispered a _I agree_ in a small whisper that only she heard. She chuckled under her breath. "Hey, Renee. Is my brother troubling you?"

_A little bit_. "No, Alice." _Just his closeness with my daughter is a little worrisome._

"Good. I was wondering that since you are here, you might want to go to your home. And I am getting bored here."

_Hmm... _"Nice idea, Alice." Renee mused. "We can sure go one day, but not now. I don't want to leave Bella now." _There is one more reason now to sit here._ Shethought as she looked at me from the corner of her traced Bella's forehead with her fingers. _I am not leaving you now, honey. _

"Okay. No problem." Alice said, not at all disappointed. She knew that already. She settled herself on the recliner and started reading a fashion magazine.

_Are they going to stay here only? _Renee thought, puzzled as we were not leaving Bella alone. She let it go for the while as she looked at Bella, and her bruises.

"Alice?" I hissed in a small voice so only she listens me. "What are we going to say when she asks why are we not leaving Bella. Because I am not going to leave her alone, whatever the consequences, and you know that."

_Cool down, Edward. I have already thought of that. We would say that we are not leaving Bella now. We won't be able to sleep with her still not responding, which would be just half a lie, and that since the accident happen at our hotel, it will be much more hard for us to stay there now. Just the truth. _

She was right. There was no need of lying or hiding the truth when by saying the truth in the matter can be solved. And she was also right. I will never be able to go back to that studio ever again. And Renee would understand that, I am sure she would. So I gave up a thumbs-up to Alice to carry on with that.

When Carlisle came after making some small talk with Jasper and Esme and the doctor in charge of the night shift, I told him about the plan Alice had. "Hmm. She is a tension breaker. Now we don't have to look after that matter."

"That means you agree with her on this?"

"Of course I do. Because it is nothing but the truth – modified truth to be precise – and also because you have already laid down your priorities and I understand that."

We both grinned at each other. But he saw the guilt and sorrow in my eyes despite the smile on my face. "She'll be fine, Edward. She is a strong girl, and she is already recovering."

"But she isn't waking up yet. What if the damage is too much for her? What if there are some permanent damages that we are not able to put a finger on to? What if she is in pain? What if –"

"But what if she is recovering, and just needs some more time for her to grab the reality, Edward." He broke in. "She is recovering, son. She is just a human, she needs some time. But she will come around when she is ready. She just needs to be strong and relaxed so that when she wakes up, the pain is not too much for her to handle. And to make that sure, it is important we give her the time she needs."

I sighed as I gave up, because Carlisle was right. Bella needed her time right now. She don't have to be in a hurry now. She just have to recover, and Carlisle and her doctor were already looking onto that.

He patted my shoulder. "Come here." He said as he engulfed me tightly in his arms. _She'll be fine. I promise. _I embraced him back as tightly as I could and let him hold and console me like a normal seventeen year old's father would, letting the seventeen year old boy in me find comfort in his father's arms.

We both went in the room, where we found Alice and Renee talking about Bella, Renee telling Alice all the things that Bella did when she was young, and I got to see those memories in her mind – going to the school, playing in the playground, working in the kitchen, and many more. But they stopped when they saw us. "Please, carry on." I urged. I wanted to learn more about her past.

"No, no." Renee shook her head. "I am boring Alice already, I don't want to bore you too."

"You're not boring me, Renee."

"It's just that," and her voice broke as she looked at Bella, "I am worried. She hasn't stirred since I came here."

Carlisle came in his doctor mode and went to console Renee as best as he could. "Give her some time, Renee. She is strong, and she will come around when she is ready."

"But –"

"You rest Renee," Carlisle broke in as he patted Renee's hand. Renee was oblivious to his cold temperature and just looked at Bella. "and give Bella some time."

She wiped her tears awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He assured her, and also to me once again. "In fact, we were just thinking that Edward should stay here, with you, while I and Alice will be going in the hotel. There are some things that we need to clear up there." He offered genuinely.

_I already told her about this plan, and she first seemed a little hesitant, but now..._

Before Alice could think further, Renee nodded. "It's a good idea." _I can also get to talk more to him. He seems a little more shaken by all this... Hmm... I hope he talks to me... I am tired... Phil would be sleeping... _It was amazing how she never once over one thought and keep thinking many things at the same time, at a dizzying rate.

"Good. I've already talked to the doctor. And if all goes accordingly, there are chances she may wake up in thirty six hours."

A smile broke in on my face listening this. Carlisle was never wrong in all this, as he had much more practice than anyone here, and also because of his vampire senses, and if he thinks that Bella will be waking up soon from her self-induced coma, then she will, most probably.

"That's still a long time!" Renee complained.

Carlisle chuckled. "She'll wake up in no time." He offered. Renee sighed impatiently. "We should go now. It is getting late already." It was about eleven, and Renee's eyes had already started to drop.

Alice embraced me in a tight hug. _Reminder,_ _your contacts are dissolving. _Alice warned. _I have stored them in the drawer beside the bed. They should be enough for the night. See you tomorrow. Till then, please do not sulk, and try to be in an optimistic mood. Bella would hate if she finds you in such a bad mood._

"See you tomorrow, Alice." I said in a murmur as I embraced her back. _Bye._ With that they both left, leaving I and Renee alone for the night.

Renee yawned lightly. "I guess it's time to catch some sleep." She said.

I too acted as if stifling a yawn. "It is. You sleep on the recliner, I'll take the plastic chair."

_Of course he would. He wants to stay near Bella. _There was a sense of accusation in her thoughts, but she nodded nonetheless.

I acted nonchalant as I shifted the chair, so that it was now far away from Bella. "I don't want to disturb her." I explained. _He is caring, and too intense. _She observed as she settled on the recliner.

I switched off the lights and settled too on the chair, such that I could see Bella properly, without making Renee suspicious.

Renee looked at Bella, and sometimes it my direction too – checking if I was asleep or not – while I acted as I were sleeping soundly, and she finally gave in to her slumber near to twelve.

I waited for another ten minutes or so, and when I was sure she was asleep, I moved closer to Bella and kneeled down beside her, leaning halfway on the bed with her, and held her hand. "Sorry I broke my promise and was not with you since this evening." I apologized to a sleeping Bella. "But I will be beside you for the whole night." I kissed her palm and kept in on my cheek, holding it there.

She was warm again, her warmth soothing my frozen heart. "You are recovering speedily, I see." I noted in a small voice so that Renee does not wakes up. "There is no need to hurry for me. Take your time, but come back to me. I want to look in your eyes. I want to hear your voice." I traced her face with my cold fingers, and finally settled my fingers on her wrist where James had bitten her and kissed it. It seemed cooler than her while body, even through the bandages.

Alice's vision of Bella cold and hard and transformed started to swirl in my eyes along with the vicious scene of James's lips on her skin. "I will make sure that nothing happens to you." I promised, even if it meant leaving her for her own good. I would do that. Anything to see her happy. Because I knew where her happiness was. With her family, her father, her real family where she had a human husband and children. Children that I can never give her. Future that she can never get if she decided to stay with me.

I kissed her forehead and lingered my lips over there for a little more time, and kept my head near hers so that I could feel her warm breath on my skin, warming me and my heart, hear the melodious sound of her heart.

Though there were times when I felt Renee was going to wake up and find me near Bella, it never happened. Renee was a deep sleeper, and her dreams were way more vivid. Coming like a superwoman to save Bella from falling, riding a horse and getting her to the hospital, and many more dreams.

But the only thing I longed to hear was Bella's sleep talk.

I wanted to hear what she was dreaming now; what her unconscious mind was thinking about; hear her whisper my name in her sleep; to make sure she doesn't have any nightmares.

So I just sang her lullaby hoping that she doesn't have any nightmares, and if she does, she finds me by her side by my singing.

.

.

.

The sun rose in no time, and the nurse was about to come to check on her, so I reluctantly left Bella's hand, kissed her forehead, took the contacts and wore before anyone notices my red eyes, and seated myself on that plastic chair once again, faking a deep slumber.

The nurse entered, which made Renee wake up. She looked lazily to her surroundings and recalled why was she here. She saw the nurse checking Bella. _Is she fine? _was her immediate thought. She walked to the nurse, trying not to make any sound to not disturb me. "Any changes?" She asked in a whisper, with a hope.

The nurse shook her head. "Not much. Her body have started to make up for the lost blood, and her heart is beating at a healthy rate. Her breathing is not so heavy now, given the conditions of her ribs."

"Will she wake up now?" She asked hoping for a positive answer.

I know the answer was going to be _no_ and Carlisle had said that she will need some more time to come around, but still I was disappointed when the nurse shook her head.

The nurse left the room and Renee went to freshen up. As there was no one in the room now to watch, I again sat beside Bella and spent another ten minutes just holding her hand.

Renee came back, and after thinking about it, I decided it wouldn't harm her to see me sitting beside her daughter. So I sat there, acting oblivious that she was watching me.

_He woke up so early, and sat beside her. Kids these days... But I don't like the way he is looking at her. Too intense... Maybe it is just some crush or something. But what if he likes her. Does Bella know about that? She wouldn't have ran just like that, she is not that irresponsible. Must be his fault. _She sighed.

I looked behind and found her standing by the wall looking at me. "Good morning, Renee."

"Morning." She came and stood beside Bella on the other side, taking her hand.

No other word was spoken between us. I excused myself by going to the washroom, after all I had a charade to play.

_I want to know what is going on between these two. Charlie had said that they both went for a baseball match, but Bella don't like sports. It can not be her suddenly liking baseball. There has to be something... Hmm... Phil must be up by now. I should call him. Hope he is doing all the packing properly... _Her mind went to other things that I had no interest to know about, so I left her alone with the thoughts and waited for some more time before I could go back to Bella.

.

.

.

Alice and Carlisle entered in the hospital premises by eight, both of them already knowing that Bella hadn't woke up yet.

_Edward,_ Alice thought, _come in the cafeteria this moment. Renee is getting suspicious onto why you aren't eating anything. _

I wanted to punch myself for forgetting the vital. Of course she was thinking about my diet!

I got up. "I am going to the cafeteria, shall I bring something for you?" I asked politely. She had just taken her breakfast.

_He is finally hungry. _"No. I am good. You carry on." I nodded and with that I went for cafeteria.

Alice and Carlisle were waiting for me there, already saving a seat for me on the farthest table. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hello, son. You look good," Carlisle said, but then added, "but your mother is getting more agitated by each second." _OH! _I haven't talked to her since two days. Of course she would be worried for me, for Bella. "I told her that you will call her soon, but she wants to hear from you as soon as possible."

"I'll call her."

He nodded. "Any changes yet?"

"Nothing too prominent. Just the normal – a little easy breathing, healthy heartbeat, no more lack of blood." I tried to say all these too nonchalantly, but he saw through me and knew that I was anxious to know when she will wake up.

He nodded. _At least the changes have started to appear, else in these type of injuries, sometimes it takes more time than one day to note even these small changes. _I nodded, understanding what he wanted to say. It was a blessing that Bella was recovering at a good speed.

Alice, who was taking with Jasper on the phone, turned. "We should go now. Dr. Barry would be coming to check on Bella in five minutes." Without saying a word, I was on my feet. "And please," Alice said in a tone of warning, "try to sound less keen."

"Thanks." I told her, as I already knew that. But also grateful because she knew me better that when it comes to Bella, I forget everything else.

She was in a better mood now, more jovial and less upset about her past. "Where is that video recorder now?"

She looked at Carlisle and he patted her hand in return.

"I destroyed it." She gulped. "I don't want any reminder of Bella's accident or of my past."

"Are you sure?" She always wanted to know about her past, about who she was and what happened to her. But now that she knows, she is willing to do nothing about that. She was acting bizarre!

"For now, yes. But I will dig out some more information when I am more prepared. But not now."

Carlisle brought her closer to him in a reassuring fatherly hug and kissed her forehead. _I have never seen her so depressed. _"And I will help you in whatever way I can." He promised.

I patted her hand. "Who will help me act normal if you too are in a sulking mood?"

She rolled her side eyes but a small smile appeared on her lips. I hugged her tightly. "Won't you laugh for your favourite brother?"

She laughed in her musical voice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Let's go. _Carlisle got up. "The doctor will be coming soon, and I want to check on Bella myself before that."

She nodded and kissed my cheek as we all took off to Bella's room, where Renee was observing the nurse dressing Bella. _Will she know when she will wake up. It hasn't been twenty four hours yet... Phil must be having packing problems... Charlie would he waiting for my call... _So many thoughts were running in her mind at the same moment. It was getting dizzy thinking how she can think so much at the same time.

Alice entered the room first. "Good morning, Renee." She chirped in her usually enthusiastic voice.

Renee smiled seeing her. "Good morning, Alice. When did you come?"

"Just now. Any new news?"

Renee looked at the nurse and then at Bella, then at Alice. "The nurse said that there are some small changes, such as easy breathing and there will be no more need for blood transfusions." _But when will she wake up. Hope she gets up soon. _

"That's a start." Alice commented. _At least she is recovering._

I and Carlisle entered the room then, seeing that Renee had already warmed up in the presence of Alice. "Good morning, Carlisle." Renee said as she looked at him. _Is he really his father? He is so young? May be he is adopted? Wonder what her wife has to deal with?..._

"Morning, Renee. How are you?"

_Um... _"Fine." She was dazzled. And Bella accuses me of dazzling her. What if she finds Renee easily getting dazzled by Carlisle. I stifled a chuckle.

Carlisle did his own check when the nurse went. _Her ribs are still troubling her, and her pulse is a little slow, but I think it will be fine. I cannot smell any more morphine in her system, which means she is now on the medications only, and they would soon run out, which means that she should be getting up by tomorrow._

"What is it, Carlisle?" Renee asked as she waited for him to say something.

"If I am right, then she should be waking up by tomorrow."

She exhaled loudly with relief as she sat by Bella's side and caressed her face lovingly. "My baby, you will be fine, honey." T_ake as much time you need honey, but wake up soon. I miss you... _

Carlisle looked at me. I grinned at him and he nodded in return. "Looks like Bella too wants to wake up. Maybe this much scrutiny is troubling her." He commented with a chuckle as he knew Bella hated attention. Renee joined in, and so did Alice. I too grinned slightly as I looked at Bella. _Of course she would hate all this attention. _

Dr. Barry came and did his routine of checking Bella, and gave us the news that Carlisle had already told us – it will not be today when she wakes up. "She needs some more time. Her body is not prepared yet." He explained slowly as he noted all these. "Give her some more time." He consoled, especially to Renee.

Renee got more affirmative as both the doctors said the same thing, and laughed lightly as she and Alice chatted.

While they were busy gossiping, I sat on the recliner and waited for Bella to wake up. Carlisle also accompanied me for the time being, reading the book he had started yesterday.

Renee went outside after a few minutes to call Phil and Charlie and some other people.

While she was away, I was beside Bella, holding her hand on my cheek, relishing in her warmth, in the sound of her heart beat.

_And I thought that Jasper was worst! _Alice muttered in her head as she saw me waiting eagerly for Bella to open her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**The whole work is based on my imagination and as per the plot set in the book. Hope you like it.**

**Do review to tell me your favourite part or the part I am lacking in. As I always say, criticism is always welcome and appreciation always feel good. **

**Stay tuned. More chapters on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was very thirsty. She had been denying her thirst from the accident, saying she wanted to be with Bella, but now it was getting more difficult for her to stay in her control, considering that she was in the hospital.

"You should go." I proposed.

_Hmm... _"But I don't want to go alone, and you will not be accompanying me, I can say that without any vision."

"True."

"I can accompany you." Carlisle offered. _She needs me more. _I nodded minutely, silently telling Carlisle that he was right. Alice may not say that loud, or think that for that matter, but she wanted her father more than anything in this moment. "Edward is not a good company for the moment." He accused lightly which made Alice laugh.

I laughed too as I kissed Bella's palm. "You both go."

"Yeah, we know." Alice muttered, and then imitated perfectly in my voice. "I will be right here. I am not going to leave her." She rolled her eyes. "We all know that. Say something different."

Carlisle laughed at my expense and I couldn't stop myself from smiling and running my hand through my hair. .

"Okay. Let's go. But I hope the wildlife here is interesting. Anyway, we will be away for two hours or so, and Renee will be back in twenty minutes. Till that you are alone. And yes, Renee is going to be in a good mood now as Phil got his big break in Florida. You must talk with her. See you later." Alice said as and Carlisle left for hunting.

Now that I was finally alone with Bella, I sat by her side relaxed and traced her cheek with my thumb. Her cheek had started to gain its pink colour, her translucent skin gaining its delicate pink blush back and her usual warmth too. Her warmth made my fingers warm, which I welcomed with opened arms. Her aroma was now purely her – no other scent over-powering her scent – smelling as scrumptious and as precious as ever. The bruises on her skin were more prominent now, showing how brutally James had tortured her, without showing any mercy on a mere human.

Her every bruise was a reminder why I was watching her relaxing like this, why she was here in the first place.

The battle of right and wrong grew more loud in my mind as I saw her each bruise – on her hands, on her legs, on her ribs, on her forearms, and especially the mark that would now be there forever due to James. On her right arm.

I could still hear her cries as that cruel vampire hurt her, bit her. How mercilessly he broke her too fragile body, and almost made it to dust.

A shudder ran my spine recalling all these.

I held Bella's hand more closer to me in that moment, a reminder that she was now safe and protected. There was nobody here to harm her.

Except for me.

I sighed relentlessly. There was never going to be a straight answer to the war of right and wrong going in my head. There will always be a diplomatic one, till I choose one thing.

And that was the toughest thing. Choosing the right thing to do. My heart believed that staying with her was the right thing, as she needed a protector, but my mind trusted that leaving her was the appropriate thing to do.

But for the moment, both my mind and heart were of the same opinion. I should stay with Bella now. She needed me more, especially for this time.

As Alice had predicted, Renee came back in twenty minutes, a big smile on her face. She was too exulting to hide her smile. _I can't believe he got that job. This is such a good news. Wish I would have been there to celebrate with him. I hope he understands. Bella will be happy too hearing about Florida. She may want to come with us. That house is perfect..._

The small vision in her mind – of Bella living in the sun, basking in its heat, looking radiant as she read her books by the window – was enough to remind me that the happiness I had felt when Bella was with me was borrowed. It wasn't going to last forever. That, at some point, I have to leave her for her good, to let her live the life she deserved, and not the dark world of mine. She deserved the sun, its light, but not the darkness of my world. She was worthy of all the happiness in the world, but I could never provide her that happiness.

I could never be a human for her, and I would not let her give up her life just to be with me. She is a responsible girl, and she would not choose this life. I would not let her out for this life.

I was happy that at least I had kept that details hidden from her.

Renee saw me holding Bella's hand, and she tried to look past it, but couldn't. She was highly disturbed watching me holding her hand like I was holding the most precious thing of my life, which in actuality I was.

_Too much intense... He cares too much. He likes her, too much. But what about Bella? Does she likes him too. _"Ahem..." She cleared her throat. I slowly turned around and found her leaning by the wall. I grinned slightly and placed Bella's hand above her chest.

I started to stand up, but she took the recliner, leaving me to sit by the chair, not that I was willing to leave this place.

"You look so happy?" I observed. I already knew the reason for her smile, but found it more prudent to start the conversation this way.

_Is it that obvious?_ "You won't believe! Phil, my husband, got the big job in Jacksonville as baseball coach."

"That's a great news!"

"I know. We will get to stay in Florida. We have already found the perfect house, and Jacksonville is just amazing. I can't believe this. He finally got his big break..." She continued her rambling about there and their house, and I nodded when I had to.

Bella was right. It was so easy to talk with Renee, because you had to just do the listening and let her do the talking work.

"...Bella will find that place so amazing. It has the perfect sunset view, and the ocean is just a small distance away."

I agreed. "She would enjoy that." _She would enjoy that so much. _

"Yes. She will love it in an instant. I can't wait for her to see that house." I nodded, And I'll make sure that she goes. After all, it was the best for her.

Renee went for her lunch after an hour, and she herself said, "You stay with her. I'll be back after lunch." The last statement being more of a warning.

I smiled slightly to acknowledge her that I got her point. She left with a formal nod.

"You will be so happy there." I told my Sleeping Beauty. "You will get to stay in sun, with your mom, and you will get to be away from Forks which you hate so much."

The more reasons why she should leave.

.

.

.

Carlisle and Alice came, as predicted, after two hours. Renee was sleeping on the recliner while I was sitting beside Bella when they came back.

Alice stormed in the room. "We need to talk!" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would have seen what I was thinking since past two days. "Now?"

She stomped her foot. "This instance." _Either you are coming or I will start yelling at you right here, and let Renee hear it._ She could do it.

"Fine." She waited impatiently. I stood up as I rolled my eyes. "After you." I mentioned with my hands.

She looked at Bella and then walked outside. "Why am I getting visions of Bella staying in Florida?"

"You know the answer yourself, then why ask it?" I replicated.

She showed me a vision. The vision was still the same. Bella and Alice standing side by side, one's body soft like bubble while other's hard like rock, smiling. The other vision of Bella and Alice standing together, both of them having chalk-white skin hard skin, golden eyes. "No matter what you decide, the vision still remains the same."

No, it can't! "Maybe because you are not willing to see the new visions." I countered. It cannot be happening. Bella will not live this soulless existence. There has to be a way to not include her in this life.

_It is her destiny, Edward. Forks, you, this life, all of these. It cannot change. Even when you were thinking about leaving her. _

"No." I shook my head. "This won't happen. She will not live this life – this soulless existence. I will make sure of that." She shook her head. "Help me Alice!" I begged.

"Maybe we should see what Bella wants."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That if you are thinking about Bella, then doesn't she gets a chance to say what she wants."

I sighed, because she was right. To an extent. But I wasn't going to accept that. "Can we talk about it later. I want to be with Bella." And I walked back to the room without waiting for her answer.

_Idiot! Stupid! Jackass! I know you are hearing all this, so please don't act stupid. I love her too. _I ignored her and took Bella's hand in mine as I kissed her knuckles.

Carlisle heard the verbal portion of our conversation. _Don't do anything imprudent _was his only request. I nodded, because I wasn't planning on doing any stupidity, not today.

.

.

.

The whole day was again the same, nothing different, and so was the night.

I sat beside Bella whenever I was able to; Alice and Carlisle left me alone at night in the presence of Renee, and I stayed the night again watching Bella.

It was morning in no time, and I waited impatiently for Carlisle to come and tell me when will be the time when Bella wakes up, as he had said that Bella may wake up today. And Renee was too impatient for the same thing.

It was after the evening when it happened.

Alice stood outside the room without Carlisle, and showed me a small glimpse of Bella waking up and I sitting beside her while she took in her surroundings. She felt my impatience. _Too impatient. _She teased. _She will wake up in twenty minutes, and since both first need to talk about the past events, I think you both should be alone for that time. I will take Renee in the cafeteria for that time. I will stall her and take her with me before Bella wakes up. Okay? And yes, make sure Bella don't hyperventilate. I saw her hyperventilating a little, but couldn't understand why. Though I have a good guess that it was because of you._

For the first time I felt relief like never before as I heard the big news. A small smile tugged in my lips hearing this as I was too elated to know that Bella will be awake in no time.

_Carlisle is doing some online paper-works of hospital back in Forks, so he will be joining us in one hour._

She finally danced her way in the room, acting nonchalant. "Hey both of you!"

"Hey, Alice." We both said at the same time.

Alice did her work of stalling Renee for a bit, and then said directly to me, _I am taking both of them for now, Bella will be waking up in three minutes. _

"Let's go in the cafeteria. I am starving!" She said, a little bit overdoing it.

Renee looked at Bella for a moment but then agreed, leaving just me in the room.

I leaned my head closer to Bella such that my chin was only a few inches away from her face and I could feel the blood pulsing under her veins, counting the seconds till she finally wakes up.

It was hundred and twenty six seconds later when her eyes fluttered, and I felt my dead heart skip a beat. I felt like it would start beating anytime.

She slowly shook her head, and after a small moan she finally opened her brown eyes and looked around the room taking the surroundings.

While she was busy taking in her surroundings, I was busy in talking in her beauty. Even when she was head to toe covered in bruises and bandages, she looked as marvellous as ever.

Bella tried to lift her hand. "No, you don't!" I stopped her any further progress else she would hurt herself.

Her heart skipped a beat at my voice and she slowly looked around and settled her eyes on me, instantly getting dazzled by my close proximity. "Edward?" She asked, her voice cracking by her thick throat.

"Edward?" And a small rumple formed on her brow as she recalled everything. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!"

She was being insane! Why was she sorry? She had done nothing wrong to ask for forgiveness.

"Shh." I shushed her before she could say anything more. "Everything's all right now." I soothed. She needed rest now and this much anxiety was not good for her.

"What happened?" She asked in her coarse and dry voice.

Her question brought all the memories back of the events due to which she was lying here. Many knots formed in my stomach thinking about those events. I didn't want to remind her of her near death experience.

"I was almost too late. I could have been too late." I whispered. I could have been too late to save her.

Her heart beat increased. I looked at her to find her seeing me with worries eyes, worry due to seeing me breaking. "I was so stupid, Edward. I thought he had my mom."

I wanted to stop her from putting all the blame on herself. It was not her fault that that James found her appealing in the first place.

"He tricked us all." I corrected.

We both looked at each other, but then suddenly her brows eyes knitted with worry. "I need to call Charlie and my mom!" Of course she would think about them. She was selfless to worry about everyone else but her.

I smiled slightly. "Alice called them. Renée is here — well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now."

"She's here?" She interrupted, no doubt wanting to meet her as soon as possible. She tried to sit up.

I lightly pushed her to the pillow, stopping her from trying once again to sit. "She'll be back soon." I promised. "And you need to stay still."

"But what did you tell her?" Why was she panicking? "Why did you tell her I'm here?"

Here she was lying, broken and mangled, but still she was trying to protect our secret, worrying about us.

"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." _I smiled to myself, as when it came to Bella, even that was a possibility. _"You have to admit, it could happen." I joked.

She sighed at my dry humour, and winced slightly at the pain she felt in going that. Even breathing was causing her pain. Agony made my smile weaken as I saw her trying to not wince.

She finally looked down to check herself the inventory of the damage.

"How bad am I?" She asked curiously.

_Extensively. _"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood. They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it — it made you smell all wrong for a while." I breathed deeply to let her scent surround me, engulf me in its rich aroma.

She tried to smile. "That must have been a nice change for you,"

No. It didn't. Because that meant that I couldn't smell her, and that thing led to many other thoughts that I don't want to think about.

"No, I like how _you _smell."

"How did you do it?" Her voice was heavy with the bad memories.

I knew what she was asking, and saw that she was serious about the question.

I pondered over the question to answer her honestly.

_How did I stop? _

All those memories swirled in my mind as I thought about how I held her hand against my lips to suck out venom from her system. The condition, the blood, its taste, her whole body covered in blood, she trying to pry her hand away from my mouth. But above all that I was disgusted by myself as I felt that pleasure on drinking the most scrumptious blood I have ever smelled or tasted. Thinking about that, venom pooled in my mouth for more and my throat burned for more of it. My throat longed to be quenched by that warm blood again.

The thought that I still wanted to drink her blood after all these tore my heart in many pieces. I can't to anything right.

She had tried to pry her hand away from my grasp, but I didn't let her, too busy in my pleasure of drinking the most insatiable blood.

Even I didn't know how I stopped.

"I'm not sure." I told her slowly, my throat think with so many emotions.

Very delicately I lifted her right hand and held it in my grasp, and she let me hold her.

The way she trusts me is indescribable. I wasn't able to meet her eyes.

I sighed. "It was impossible… to stop," I whispered. But I _did_ stop, somehow; I was able to keep her alive. "Impossible. But I did." My eyes met hers, and I smiled her favourite smile. "I _must _love you."

"Don't I taste as good as I smell?" She teased.

Indescribable, indefinable, much, much better than I had ever imagined. "Even better – better than I'd imagined." My throat longed for that taste again, and I groaned inwardly because I would never do anything ever again that leads to me tasting her blood.

"I'm sorry," Was she apologizing because she tasted much better than she smelled?

I rolled my eyes. "Of all the things to apologize for."

"What _should I _apologize for?"

Wasn't it obvious? "For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever."

For nearly taking away my life, my everything from me. If she would have died... I would have followed her soon.

"I'm sorry." she apologized _again_.

"I know why you did it. It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me."

That was the stupidest thing she had done. She should have waited for me rather than telling me through a letter. She should have trusted me.

"You wouldn't have let me go." She explained, again telling the obvious thing.

"No, I wouldn't."

Silence followed then as we both looked at each other.

She shuddered and winced. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, wondering what it is that is troubling her.

"What happened to James?"

Of course she would want to know what happened to that monster who nearly took her life. "After I pulled him off you, Emmett and Jasper took care of him."

"I didn't see Emmett and Jasper there." She mused.

"They had to leave the room… there was a lot of blood." I explained slowly.

But still they were able to stay there for Bella, to save her. They were right, Bella was already a part of our family.

"But you stayed." How can she still the good in me even when I was the one due to whom she was in this place on the first place.

"Yes, I stayed." There was no other place that I will be then. I'd spend my every second with her rather than staying away from her. And she needed me then the most.

"And Alice, and Carlisle…" She wondered.

"They love you, too, you know." Alice was already considering herself as Bella's best friend, her sister, while Carlisle saw her like his daughter.

Her heart again took a sprint. "Did Alice see the tape?"

"Yes." Not only Bella, but he also wanted to torture Alice, luckily she escaped him. But still he managed to torment her by that video.

"She was always in the dark, that's why she didn't remember."

I nodded. "I know. She understands now." I said lamely, too distracted to think about anything other than Bella's and Alice's face as they both broke, one physically and one emotionally, in front of James.

Bella saw that I was distracted and that the train of thought was tormenting me. She tried to put her hand above my face, but the IV stopped her from doing so. "Ugh!" She winced.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously, looking for the victim that caused Bella to wince like this.

"Needles!" She looked pale like these small needles could hurt her more.

She tried to take a few breaths as she concentrated on the roof.

The scene was more hilarious to think about the tormenting thoughts. She was tortured by a vampire, was almost on her death bed, but it was the needle which made her sick. It was humorously absurd.

"Afraid of a needle," I muttered under my breath with a light chuckle. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An _IV_, on the other hand can torture her to death. Crazy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Why are _you _here?" She asked.

I got confused and a stupor ran down my spine as I looked at her with disbelief. But she was right. _Why was I here?_ I had threatened her life with my presence, shouldn't I be walking out of her life now.

May be it was the time. Maybe this was the way things were to go. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked, hoping she says yes, hoping she says no.

"No!" She shrieked. The monitor in the background started beeping a little loudly. "No, I meant, why does my mother think you're here? I need to have my story straight before she gets back."

Though I mustn't, I felt relief listening her and the slight grimace on my face turned into a small smile.

She wanted the public story.

"I came to Phoenix to talk some sense into you, to convince you to come back to Forks." I started. "You agreed to see me, and you drove out to the hotel where I was staying with Carlisle and Alice — of course I was here with parental supervision, but you tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and… well, you know the rest. You don't need to remember any details, though; you have a good excuse to be a little muddled about the finer points."

She considered it listening carefully.

"There are a few flaws with that story. Like no broken windows," she pointed out

"Not really," A small smile tugged on my lips as I recalled Alice's joy on damaging the 'accident scene'. "Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. It's all been taken care of very convincingly — you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. You have nothing to worry about." I assured her, caressing her cheek by my thumb with the lightest touch, like caressing a feather. Her cheeks started to become pink by her blush. "Your only job now is to heal."

Her heart once again took a sprint and the monitor started making its presence known by how loudly it was beeping.

Her cheeks turned the brightest pink as she listened to the loud sound of the monitor. "That's going to be embarrassing." She muttered.

"Hmm, I wonder…" I leaned in slightly so that I could touch my lips to hers.

_Be delicate... She is very fragile... _I was chanting this mantras as I leaned more, and the more closer I was to her, her heartbeat increased. And the moment I touched my lips to her, her heart beat stopped.

I panicked and instantly leaned back to check on her.

Her heart started again.

_She will be the death of me! _"It seems that I'm going to have to be even more careful with you than usual." I mused with a grimace.

"I was not finished kissing you," she grumbled. "Don't make me come over there."

I smiled to myself as I leaned down again to kiss her properly.

The monitor again went wild for the time my lips were glued to hers.

_Hope Edward is not in the room. I haven't spend some alone time with Bella due to him... Hope she wakes up now. The doctor was confident it will be today. _

I pulled back breaking our kiss. "I think I hear your mother."

"Don't leave me." She cried.

_What made her think that?_ "I won't," I promised her. "I'll take a nap." I told her as I walked to the black leather recliner where I had spent two days just looking at her unconscious form. I leaned my head a little sideways and closed my eyes, faking a slumber.

"Don't forget to breathe." She said mockingly. I internally rolled my eyes. So much for being discreet! I took a deep breath for a show and exhaled it slowly. I heard Bella laugh lightly, the sound pure music to me.

If by teasing me she laughs, I was ready to put some more show for her.

Renee exhaled slowly, not knowing what she will see and finally opened the door.

And to her utter elation, she found the view she had been waiting to see since two days. Her daughter was conscious now.

"Mom!" Bella called in a whisper_no sooner Renee was in the room. _

_Finally! She's awake!_ She thought with relief as she closed the door. _She took so much time. But where is Edward? _She looked around and found me sleeping.

_Too much for liking her like a friend. _"He never leaves, does he?" Renee marvelled, irritated a little by my constant presence. "Bella, I was so upset!" She scolded further.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay." Bella consoled her mother, considering that it should be other way around.

I was right. She liked to mother her mother, take care of her and Charlie.

"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open." _After such a long time. _

"How long have they been closed?" Bella wondered. I haven't given her this information.

"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while."

"Friday?" She inquired, panicking for no big reason.

"They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey – you've got a lot of injuries," Renee told the obvious.

"I know," she replied dully, knowing more than she could ever tell Renee.

"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man…very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor…"

"You met Carlisle?" Bella seemed surprised. Why didn't she believe me when I said that my family cared for her? Did she really think that they would have left her alone in such a crucial period?!

"And Edward's sister, Alice. She's a lovely girl."

"She is."

_She is so fond of her. _

I wonder what they both talked about that Bella was suddenly fond of Alice. I hoped she had followed my order and didn't tell Bella anything that I didn't want her to know about.

"You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks." Bella knew that Renee was trying to dig for information.

Bella moaned and I snapped my eyes open.

"What hurts?" Renee asked anxiously.

"It's fine. I just have to remember not to move."

Bella was trying to distract her mother from asking about me. She was smart and good enough to use her injuries as her allies against Renee.

"Where's Phil?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Florida – oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!" She was very easy to distract. Just as Bella had told me about her.

"Phil got signed?"

"Yes, how did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?"

"That's great, Mom."

"And you'll like Jacksonville so much. I was a little bit worried when Phil started talking about Akron, what with the snow and everything..." I stopped listening, as I knew what would happen now. Bella would say a yes and she would move to Florida, leaving forks and Charlie behind. Leaving me behind.

"Wait, Mom!" Bella finally interrupted her mother, gaining my attention. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks." _Oh!_ _What... What... _

This was not expected. But I wondered why Bella said this. To spare my feelings? It was possible. She had already shown that cared a lot about people she loved, no wonder she was trying not to hurt me by saying something she thought would hurt me.

I have to make sure that Bella chooses what she wants, and not for me.

"But you don't have to anymore, silly. Phil will be able to be around so much more now…." Renee said what I want to say. She would have so much there, her family, sun, a proper life. She should go.

"Mom," Bella interrupted again. "I want to live in Forks." She clarified. "I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all."

She didn't mention me?! Maybe she didn't want her mother to know about her 'boyfriend'.

_What is she saying? _"You want to stay in Forks?" Renee repeated, stupefied. She didn't buy it. Then her tone changed to suspicion. "Why?" _What happened to her? She hates that place!_

"I told you – school, Charlie – ouch!"

This time I knew that Bella was trying to distract her mother again.

Renee was not distracted thus time.

"Bella, honey, you hate Forks." Renee reminded her.

"It's not so bad."

Renee paused and I could only assume she was choosing her words carefully or making a face of some kind. _Hmm... _"Is it this boy?" she asked slowly.

"He's part of it," Bella admitted partially. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?"

_Only if he talks! _"Yes… – _a little _– and I want to talk to you about that."

I was full ears.

"What about?"

"I think that boy is in love with you." She spoke softly, trying not to disturb me.

She was perceptive!

I waited eagerly for Bella's reply. I could see through Renee's eyes as Bella looked at me with a bright pink in her cheeks. "I think so, too." She finally said.

_Do I have to be more clear, or she is trying to sneak around me._ "And how do you feel about him?" She pressed.

There was the question I wanted to hear the answer from Bella.

"I'm pretty crazy about him." Was she trying to act nonchalant about me?

_Hmm, maybe... _"Well, he seems very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Bella…"

"I know that, Mom." She said, "Don't worry about it. It's just a crush."

A crush? It was an unexpected thing to hear!

"That's right." Renee accepted it easily.

Renee looked at the clock and then at Bella. "Do you need to go?" Bella queried.

_Hope she is not mad at me! _"Phil's supposed to call in a little while…I didn't know you were going to wake up…" She didn't want to leave Bella.

"No problem, Mom. I won't be alone."

"I'll be back soon." She promised. "I've been sleeping here, you know." She said gloomily.

Yes! For which I had to act all human and didn't get to spend more time with Bella.

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that! You can sleep at home – I'll never notice."

"I was too nervous." Renee admitted. "There's been some crime in the neighbourhood, and I don't like being there alone."

A crime in which in your daughter almost got killed, Renee.

"Crime?" Bella asked, concerned for her mother. She didn't know what Renee was referring to.

"Someone broke into that dance studio around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground – there's nothing left at all! And they left a stolen car right out front. Do you remember when you used to dance there, honey?"

"I remember," Bella winced. I panicked slightly and opened my eyes to look at her, finding her shuddering with those horrible memories James had given her. She was composed till, now chatting with Renee, but now she shuddered.

Renee also saw Bella shuddering. _My_ _baby! She is so scared! _"I can stay, baby, if you need me." She offered.

Bella again composed herself. "No, Mom, I'll be fine." She protested. "Edward will be with me."

_Yes, I was going to be. _

_Again that Edward! _"I'll be back tonight." Renee promised, more like warned.

I grinned slightly listening her inner thoughts. Did she really think I would do any ungentlemanly things while Bella was in this position, or while anytime for that matter?

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."

Neither do I. And Renee was right about warning Bella. After all, she was a danger-magnet. The smug grin on my face could be seen by Renee to if she'd seen it.

As Renee left, somebody else walked into the room. "Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there." I peeked at the nurse checking the monitor. _Guess what could have happened? _

"I'm fine." She muttered as a slight blush occurred on her face, no doubt remembering what caused her heart to speed up.

"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."

And the nurse went out, while I was seated beside Bella in no time.

"You stole a car?"

I shrugged. "It was a good car, very fast."

She considered it.

"How was your nap?"

"Interesting…" My voice trailed off remembering Renee's offer.

"What?" Bella asked, suspicious and concerned.

I hesitated. "I'm surprised. I thought Florida… and your mother…" I took a deep breath; I had to sound affirmative. "Well, I thought that's what you would want."

She seemed befuddled. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida." She complained in a child-like tone, "You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire."

She still never saw me like a vampire – a real vampire.

It was not amusing or comical, but very serious. She need to understand. "I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it. Someplace where I wouldn't hurt you anymore."

She seemed foggy, but slowly her heartbeat grew up to an alarming rate, and her skin became pale.

A nurse entered the room and found her hyperventilating. "Time for more pain meds, sweetheart?"

She shook her head as hardly as she could. "No, no, I don't need anything." Her voice was hollow, scared, and her heart was still beating fast.

"No need to be brave, honey. It's better if you don't get too stressed out; you need to rest." Bella shook her head again, refusing it.

_Kids! _"Okay," she said reluctantly. "Hit the call button when you're ready."

The nurse gave me an angry look as she left the room. _What did he do now to scare her like this? If she doesn't calms down, I'll have to throw him out of the room. _

I leaned a little closer to her and put my hand above hers, my other hand tracing her cheek, consoling her. "Shh, Bella, calm down."

"Don't leave me." She wailed.

"I won't." I reassured her. "Now relax, before I call the nurse back to sedate you."

Alice was right. I was the reason why she was hyperventilating.

"Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me." I was pleading now, for once if she could hear me.

"Do you swear you won't leave me?" she rasped.

I cupped her face between my hands and leaned in very close so that I could feel her breath on my face. "I swear." I looked deeply in her eyes until she somewhat calmed down. Her breathing became regular again and her heart rate returned to normal.

Her breath was making me starve with the memory of the perfect blood I had drank no more than two days ago. But I let that train of thought aside and looked deeply in her eyes until she calmed further.

"Better?" I asked, my voice husky recalling that luscious taste.

"Yes." Her voice was still laced with anxiousness.

"I just said she would be better without me. What a nonsensical overreaction!" I complained to myself under my breath while she tried to control her breath.

"Why did you say that?" She quirked. "Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you want me to go away?"

Again an absurd statement like I could ever get bore of her. "No, I don't want to be without you, Bella, of course not. Be rational. And I have no problem with saving you, either – if it weren't for the fact that I was the one putting you in danger… that I'm the reason that you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason. The reason I'm here – alive."

"Barely," I said darkly, "covered in gauze and plaster and hardly able to move."

"I wasn't referring to my most recent near-death experience. I was thinking of the others – you can take your pick. If it weren't for you, I would be rotting away in the Forks cemetery."

I shuddered at her words.

"That's not the worst part, though." I said softly as I admitted the part that haunted me the most. "Not seeing you there on the floor… crumpled and broken. Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain – all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was feeling… knowing that I couldn't stop. Believing that I was going to kill you myself."

"But you didn't." She said softly.

Doesn't she understand? "I could have. So easily."

"Promise me." She said abruptly, trying to sound confident.

"What?"

"You know what."

_Oh! _"I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you'll get your way… whether it kills you or not."

"Good." She affirmed with a slight smile.

I too grinned slightly.

"You told me how you stopped… now I want to know why." she finished the sentence almost angrily.

The small smile on my face disappeared at her words. I couldn't believe me ears. Was I hearing right?

"Why?" I asked, baffled, hoping the next words will not be what I feared.

"Why you did it. Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you."

So she knew!

Alice!

I cursed in my mind, now getting why she suddenly started to sing a song this morning.

I had warned her to not inform Bella anything about her, but when had she listened to me. She had to do what she thinks is right! Why can't she for once do what I requested?

I became like a statue.

Bella continued. "I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships. But it just seems logical… a man and a woman have to be somewhat equal… as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other equally."

I was not sure how I did, but somehow I softened my face a little and forced a small grin on my face. I rested my crossed hands on the rail and my head above them as I picked my words carefully.

"You have saved me." It was true. She had added a meaning to my meaningless existence, making it more fun.

"I can't always be Lois Lane." she continued, not taking my words seriously, "I want to be Superman, too."

"You don't know what you're asking."

She didn't know what she was asking for. Immortality! It would be great to have Bella for myself, never let her go, but for me. Not for her. I would never let that happen to her.

"I think I do." she insisted.

"Bella, you don't know. I've had almost ninety years to think about this, and I'm still not sure."

"Do you wish that Carlisle hadn't saved you?"

"No, I don't wish that." I choose my words carefully to explain her properly. "But my life was over. I wasn't giving anything up."

"You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose."

"I can't do it, Bella. I won't do that to you." I said, a tone of finality in my voice.

"Why not? Don't tell me it's too hard! After today, or I guess it was a few days ago… anyway, after that, it should be nothing."

_Argh! Why was she so persistent!_

I hedged my stakes to make her talk out of it.

"And the pain?" That worked. Her confident demeanour dissolved as she considered it.

She shook her head slightly to not let anything distract her. "That's my problem. I can handle it."

No she can't. She was being ignorant. "It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."

"It's not an issue. Three days. Big deal."

_Alice! I would tear you off to pieces. _

"Charlie? Renee?" I pressed.

She paled more and her mouth hanged open as she searched for words. She tried to speak sometimes but ended closing her mouth without uttering a word.

When she spoke again, she was uncertain, her demeanour breaking. "Look, that's not an issue either. Renee has always made the choices that work for her – she'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's resilient, he's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live."

"Exactly. And I won't end it for you."

"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"

Was she ever going to stop? "You're going to recover."

I stared at her and she glared back. "No, I'm not."

She was acting and saying crazy. "Of course you are. You may have a scar or two…"

"You're wrong," she snapped. "I'm going to die."

"Really, Bella. You'll be out of here in a few days. Two weeks at most."

"I may not die now…but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get old."

Will she ever stop from speaking nonsense. That was the rational way for things to go!

"That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it should have happened if I didn't exist – and I shouldn't exist."

She snorted. "That's stupid." she rolled her eyes. "That's like going to someone who's just won the lottery, taking their money, and saying, 'Look, let's just go back to how things should be. It's better that way.' And I'm not buying it."

"I'm hardly a lottery prize!" I was getting out of my patience now.

"That's right. You're much better."

Time to end the discussion.

"Bella, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it."

"If you think that's the end, then you don't know me very well. You're not the only vampire I know."

Alice again! "Alice wouldn't dare!" I growled, sounding more like an actual vampire – as Bella put it – than a human.

"Alice already saw it, didn't she?" Bella mused in an accusing tone. "That's why the things she says upset you. She knows I'm going to be like you… someday."

Why was she so perceptive? "She's wrong. She also saw you dead, but that didn't happen, either."

She took that as a yes. "You'll never catch me betting against Alice." She wagered.

No she wouldn't, but on the other hand, I knew she could do that. And with Alice by her side...

I glared at her and she glared back. Neither of us giving up.

It started to become a little comical and a small smile appeared on my lips.

"So where does that leave us?" Bella asked finally.

"I believe it's called an impasse." I chuckled.

Bella sighed loudly showing her disapproval, but "Ouch."

Even breathing was hurting her and she wanted to argue over a stupid and a ridicule subject which I would never let happen.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." She muttered a little harshly showing her discomfort in losing an argument.

"I don't believe you." She could hear my frustration in my voice.

"I'm not going back to sleep." She announced.

Was this the right time for her to act all child-like? "You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you." I soothed.

"So give in."

"Nice try." I said as I pressed the call button. She could not change my point of view on this matter, no matter what.

"No!" Bella protested.

"Yes?" came the voice of the nurse.

"I think we're ready for more pain medication." Bella gave me dirty looks but I ignored that.

"I'll send in the nurse," the voice answered.

"I won't take it."

When does she ever do a thing without being stubborn.

"I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything," I said, pointing at the bag of fluids.

Her heart started pounding loudly again. Was she afraid of needles, or of nightmares, or of I leaving her. It was difficult to tell.

"Bella, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now."

"I'm not afraid of the needles. I'm afraid to close my eyes."

How I love her?!

A crooked smile formed on my face as I held her delicate face in my hands and looked deeply in her brown eyes

I flashed her favourite crooked smile and took her face between my hands.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

She smiled, happy listening this. "You're talking about forever, you know."

"Oh, you'll get over it," I teased. "It's just a crush."

She shook her head. "I was shocked when Renee swallowed that one. I know you know better."

"That's the beautiful thing about being human," I said, "things change."

"Don't hold your breath."

I would do that too if it meant she would change her mind. I laughed lightly at her idea.

The nurse entered the room. "Excuse me." She said a little rudely. _Always with her? _

I moved away, still holding Bella's eyes, trying to assure her that I was not going to walk away. She had made that decision for me, for now.

The nurse injected the medication. "You'll feel better now."

"Thanks." She muttered, still looking at me. Was she telling me that for accepting to not leave her? Maybe.

I was again at my former place in no time and put my hand above her cheek

"Stay," she breathed.

I grinned slightly. "I will. Like I said, as long as it makes you happy…as long as it's what's best for you."

"'S not the same thing," she said in a slurry manner.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about that now, Bella. You can argue with me when you wake up."

She was already on the verge of getting back to her sleep, but still tried to smile. "'Kay."

I moved my lips to her ear. "I love you."

"Me, too."

"I know." I repeated her words she had said when I had saved her life.

She turned her head, searching something. I had a good idea what it was and placed my lips above her very lightly, reminding myself constantly about her fragile state.

The monitor went wild again.

I leaned back and saw her serene face as a small smile formed on her face.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Anytime."

"Edward?" It was getting more difficult for her to speak, but still she was trying to deny her slumber.

Stubborn girl! I smiled slightly.

"Yes?"

"I'm betting on Alice." My smile disappeared but then I smiled again as I said a _"I'll stop you"_ to an already sleeping Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella slept peacefully while my mind kept playing our little argument over and over.

S_he wanted to become like me! Willingly! She was out of her mind. Dangerously! _

And all because of Alice!

I had warned her not to tell any such sort of thing to Bella, but she always have to do whatever she wants to.

I will sue her, definitely.

Renee was back after a few more minutes, her face gloating, thinking she will talk with Bella.

She saw me sitting on the plastic chair, just looking at Bella, irritated.

_When will he go? I want to spend some alone time with her. Maybe I should ask him..._

But her face fell in disappointment as she saw a sleeping Bella.

_But, she was awake! _"What happen?" She asked me, panicking. "She should be awake, shouldn't she?" _Did she faint? _

"The nurse came and gave her some medications." I explained her slowly. "She just needs more rest."

She sat on the recliner with a thud, exhaling with exhaustion, her face much more pale. _What happen now? Is she still not well. She kept wincing now and then. Is she worsening? _She was panicking. Only if she knew that the person who made her daughter panic was sitting right in front of her.

"Will she be fine?" She wondered, looking at her broken form. Her voice started to break.

Till now, Renee had held herself, not letting herself break, holding herself strongly, but now even she couldn't contain her tears back.

I stood up and walked to her, slowly, making sure she is not alarmed by my close proximity.

"Renee?" I whispered in a murmur, hoping she calm down. "She is fine. Just resting. There is nothing to worry about."

The effect was not what I was expecting.

"She needs more rest? She was almost in a coma for two days!"Her tears started to come more fast and she broke down more. Her face fell in her hands. "I can't see her like this. Lying over there, all broken, wincing every now and then."

Unconsciously, acting on my buried human instincts, I hugged Renee close, not caring if she felt my hard-rock cold body. I'll think about an excuse later.

Amazingly, she showed no sigh of stiffening on my contact, neither did she flinch. She didn't even think about it for that matter. She had her mind only on Bella, who was unaware of a crying Renee, breaking down in front of me.

She cried on my shoulder, crying her heart out, letting all the turmoil of the past few days, of seeing Bella like this go out of her system. "I'm sorry, Renée, so sorry." I murmured, trying to soothe her as I slowly patted her back. "She'll be fine. She's going to be. Calm down."

"I cannot see her so injured and broken and busted. She was never in such a bad condition. What was she thinking? Taking stairs!"

"I'm sorry she made the abrupt decision."

She sniffed. "It's not your fault she acted impulsively. She was always responsible, mature."

It was not. It was just because of the circumstances we had to act like that. And she had no idea about how sorry I was that Bella had to suffer through this.

"Still. I'm sorry."

She slowly looked around again, about where she was, and stiffened. _What happen to me? I cannot break down now. What if she wakes up? _

She leaned awkwardly and straightened her hair. "Sorry. I don't know what just happened."

"I can understand, Renee." More than she could comprehend. "You just needed to let that out of your system."

_Wow! He is sturdy. And strong. Bella find such a pick, it's amazing. But why is he always so intense. And the way he talks about her... They way he is blaming himself, still, for what happened. Poor kid. He had gone through so much... _

I heard Carlisle and Alice talking downstairs, in the cafeteria, waiting for me.

_Come down, _Alice ordered, _give Renee some alone time with Bella. She is, anyway, sleeping now. And Renee is better now. _

Did Alice saw it, and was not here because of it? I wondered. Maybe she wanted I and Renee to talk and bond more. After all, we both had Bella in common to think about.

"I should go down." I told her and stood up. Time to play my charade.

She looked at me, trying to guess something about me she was yet to point about. _He is so strange. Very emotional... Very caring... Should I worry?... Very small... _Her thoughts were running over at a great speed, almost stumbling over one other.

I left her with her conflicting thoughts about me and walked to the cafeteria, where Alice and Carlisle were waiting for me on a table, but this time in the middle as the corner was already occupied.

Watching Alice brought back my fury about giving Bella the information.

I walked fluently to the table where they sat, and demanded, "I need to talk to you, Alice."

_I knew that was coming, but please try to settle down a minute. _

I wasn't buying it. I held my place, irritation and anger in my eyes.

"Fine. Let's go outside."

_What happen? _Carlisle did not know that Alice had just trespassed on my commands. "Can I know what is going on?" He inquired, puzzled.

"Ask her." I accused with a point to Alice. "She would explain you. Just like she always does. Everything. Even things that shouldn't be told."

_What are you talking about? _When I didn't answer, he turned to her. "Alice?"

_Fine. But let me inform you that he will not be as pissed as you are. _"Bella asked me about the further details of our life," she whispered in a small voice that only we could hear. "about how can she become like us, and I told her."

She was acting nonchalant, like it was nothing major.

_What? She didn't..._ He was not expecting this. "Alice!" Carlisle disagreed, shaking her head. "You shouldn't have done that. It was Edward's decision about when to tell her. You can not just overpass his wishes and do whatever you like, especially when they are concerned with Bella."

"But," she countered. "he wasn't going to tell her anything about that. Hell, he was thinking of leaving her. To 'give her a life'." She quoted me with a face of disgust.

"And we are here to make him see and understand before he take any obnoxious, step, without considering anyone." _It_ _is a stupid thing to think about Edward. You have to concern and tell her without going with any of your thought. Remember, Bella is too bonded with whatever you are thinking, and it would affect her the most. _

"I know Carlisle. But I wasn't thinking about telling Bella all that when her life and safety was in a jeopardy. And thanks to Alice, she thinks that being a... like us is very easy and wants to become one. To be with me."

_What? Are you sure? She is a responsible girl, she wouldn't think about that. _

"You are wrong Carlisle. I just had a small argument with her over this. And thanks to this little vixen," I pointed at my so called sister by glaring at her. "she says that she can bear three days pain, ready to accept that life, and is also ready to leave Renee and Charlie behind."

"She is thinking irrationally."

"Of course she is! She doesn't knows what she is asking of. She is of the impression that since we are in a relationship, we should be equal. And for that the best thing to do is to become like me. She says that she cannot let me save her again and again."

"This was not expected." He again shook his head, but this time in disbelief. _I wasn't expecting this to happen. Not after she just woke up. _"What did you tell her?"

Wasn't that obvious? "I told her I wasn't going to do any such thing."

"And?"

"She is betting against me on Alice."

"She won't do any thing." Carlisle assured me, looking at Alice. He too knew that Alice could do it if Bella was desperate, and if she saw that the outcomes and the possibilities were good.

Alice scoffed. _It's destiny, Edward. _"Don't you remember the visions you saw in my mind. They are inevitable. They are going to happen, whether you like it or not."

"They are just small visions of the future, Alice." I retorted in a stern voice, hoping this argument ends over here. "They can change. I'll make them change."

_You really think so? _I nodded again. "Fine! Have your way! But remember. They are sealed and will happen, whether you want that or not. She is destined to be with you, with us, and I'll make sure it happens."

"It's her life, Alice."

"Exactly. It's her life and she gets to decide what she wants."

"And I'll make sure she takes that stupid idea out of her mind."

"You cannot make her decisions for her, Edward. She has to make them herself."

"And I'll make sure she sees everything with the right perspective." I acknowledged, ending the argument.

"We'll see." She announced, showing me again and again those two visions of Bella and her together, playing it repeatedly in her mind. Like showing a movie again and again.

"Alice." Carlisle murmured, breaking in, knowing what Alice was doing to me. "Edward is right about it. He has the right to decide what is good for them, for their relationship."

"Bella has a right too. And Carlisle, don't you say you are not intrigued by Bella's proposal. You yourself had thought about it in the starting. You know that this is the right course for both of them."

"Alice?" He pleaded on my behalf. "Try not to interfere them. I know you want their best in your heart, but let them try this out on their own."

Alice looked at Carlisle, then at me and finally gave in with a long sigh. "Fine! I'll not interfere."

"Thank you, Alice." I murmured, softening my voice. What done is done, I cannot change that. But there were things which I could stop. "And please, please, consider asking me before telling something important to Bella."

"That is a relevant request, Alice."

"Fine." She huphed in irritation. "I'm upstairs, with Renee."

"See you." She stuck out her tongue at me in response.

We both were sitting over there, in silence. While Carlisle was busy thinking something, trying to hide his musings from me, I was thinking about my conversation – more specifically the argument – I had with both Alice and Bella.

That's the reason I didn't want Alice to meet Bella so soon. And I was so reluctant with Bella being with Alice. I knew something like that would happen.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked, looking at me with grim expression, trying to block his mind from me.

"Nothing significant." I replied looking at the table.

"Well then," he said, "you should think about what Bella and Alice both told you."

"Carlisle?!" I was beyond perplexed. This was not a thing I was expecting of Carlisle. He was the one I thought was by my side in this.

"Bella has a right to know what she is going into before she steps into anything, doesn't she?"

"But this is irrelevant, Carlisle." I argued. I cannot believe he thought about it this way too.

"I know you are thinking that I am not making any sense, but try to see it through. Wouldn't you have wanted a full picture of what your life will be before I changed you."

"But that is different, Carlisle. Bella is not on a death-bed." I shuddered saying this. Thank God she is not on the death-bed. "And I'll make sure she is out if harm's way. Moot point."

"I know that Edward, but she has a right to know everything about us, including the things about our change, before she decided anything."

"There is nothing to decide, Carlisle."

He cocked his head to one side, not getting my meaning. "What do you mean by _nothing to decide_, Edward? What do you think to do with Bella now that she knows our secret? Alice was right about that. One way or another, but one day you have to give up so that you both can accept each other properly."

"You already know what I have in my mind." I told him as I exhaled loudly. "I will not bring her in our world, Carlisle." I whispered slowly, each word like a pierce of a sharp knife on my dead heart, killing it more.

"So, Alice was right. You are still thinking of running away from her."

"What choice do I have, Carlisle. Tell me?" I asked him instead, asking for a better solution, as I didn't see any other course except for this. "I cannot expose her to our world. It's not safe for her. And neither is her staying with me. I am, one way or other, a harm to Bella."

"There is still once choice left." _You can change her. Bring her officially to this life. _

I growled. "There is no way you are suggesting this."

"I am just hedging the possibilities. It won't hurt to think it thoroughly."

"You are being irrelevant, now." I opposed. "What about your promise of not changing any other?"

"There are always exemptions. And Bella is one."

I cannot believe he had thought about that this much.

This was befuddling.

"What about the werewolves? The treaty? Will you break them?"

"For all we know, those werewolves have gone for a long time. And we will not breaking any treaty. Bella will be willing for that. She has an informed choice."

He had really given time on this to think it thoroughly. Wonder what else he has in his mind, trying to block from me.

I scoffed at his answer. He was not thinking straight. Now I get what Alice meant by Carlisle was on her side on this.

"This sunny place is not good for you, Carlisle. You are losing your mind."

He shook his head with a smile. "Don't forget that she is not immortal. Her life will end, one way or other. That her heart will stop. And I think that it is better that we stop her heart and keep her with you rather that let nature do its work and take her away from you for ever."

He stopped to give me a minute to think through it. Both of us looking at each other, trying to bring sense to another.

"Don't you think that I have also thought over it?" I finally spoke.

"And?"

Didn't he know me at all?

"I am still of the opinion that she is better without me. Her soul is far more important."

"Not again this, Edward! You know that I don't think we are damned. We still have our soul."

I don't want to discuss about that. Not now "As you say, but still, my answer remains the same. I'll not let her. I'll not let you or Alice either."

"No one is going to act impulsively, Edward. I can assure you that."

"Thanks." My tone sour.

He sighed. _Please, listen me out. _"Son? Do you really think that now that you have seen the power of love, you will be able to stay away from Bella? Even a small distance from her kills you, then think about living away from her for days, for months."

My insides twisted listening him. It was too crucifixion to say the least.

My face fell in my hands. "Why are you dong this to me, Carlisle? Why? I want Bella, but I can't take her soul, her life, her happiness away from her for my selfish reasons."

I can never do that. Even if that is the last choice I have, I cannot imagine her going through that tormenting pain. I cannot imagine her accusing me for thrusting this life on her.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "It has been a long time Edward since I saw you this happy, son. All because of Bella. And if bringing her in your life brings tremendous joy to you, then I don't have any objection in bending some promises. I want to see you happy, son. Whatever you decide, whatever you both decide, remember that I am with you. No matter what. But I want to see you happy. And I don't see any other way for that. Also, do not forget, Alice has already seen that coming."

"I'll change the future."

He chuckled. _You are turning into such a teenager again. Stubborn. Juvenile. _

I glared up at him. "It's not funny, Carlisle."

"I know that. And that's why I told you all that. No matter what, I am here with you."

"Thank you. And please so me a favour. Don't tell Alice or Bella anything about what you told me. Both of them are searching just for a small button to push, if you know what I mean."

He laughed. _Of course they are. _"I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks."

"And do me a favour, please. Call your mother. She has started to bug me."

This time I laughed. "I'll do that."

"Okay."

_How interesting that all the women you have in your life have such a power over you. Esme, Alice, Rosalie too, though you won't accept it and now Bella. Equally stubborn as well. _

I chuckled. "You too fall in that same category, dad. Don't forget."

_Oh, I'll not. _

We both stayed there for a little more while, talking. The topic of Bella's change never came up, but the topic of Victoria and Laurent came up. He called the Denali's to check on them and Laurent, and also to inform them about James, if Victoria was still in any contact with Laurent. After that we both decided it will not harm now to go to Bella again, as it has been thirty minutes since I left her.

On my way, my phone rang. The screen displayed the name _Esme _brightly.

_I was in a trouble now. _I could easily predict that. Carlisle saw the number too and chuckled. _All the best for that. See you in few. _And left for Bella's, leaving me alone to talk to Esme.

I hit the receive button. Esme's voice came in the other side, loud and stern.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing and where are you, young man. And why haven't you pick up my phone since the past two days. I was so worried. Alice told me you were no good. Couldn't you call me?"

"Sorry, mom." I apologised with a small smile. "I wasn't in a good state of mind." I told her, recalling events of the last few days. I shuddered. They were very harrowing.

"I know." Her voice lowered, getting what I wanted to say. "Carlisle told me everything." There was a heavy silence on the phone. "How are you? And she? Is she awake?" Her voice was laced with worry and anxiety.

"I am fine, Esme. More than fine." I answered. Now that I had the assurance that Bella was fine – as fine as she could be in this state – awake – though not now – I was more at ease. The horrifying images of the last two days slowly getting faded to the corner of my heart. "And Bella is fine too, though she still have a lot of injuries to recover from." A reminder that she is very fragile, very delicate, precious.

"Where is she?" She wondered. She knew I would not leave her.

"She is asleep now. Heavily sedated by medications."

She heard the pain and vex in my voice.

"How are you holding up? Really?" She marvelled, concern for me making her voice thick.

I sighed. I could never hide anything from her. Not because she always caught me, but because she was the only person in front of whom I can open my heart and cry out my worries without thinking of anything or anyone.

"I don't know how, mom." My voice started to catch in my throat, fearing that it may break any moment now, shaking the demeanour that I have tried to keep the whole time. "But I have to be strong. For her. She has already gone through very much."

I cannot let myself weaken now. Not when Bella was my responsibility. I was the reason she is here in the first place. Only if I could act more rationally rather than action in rush, without thinking about the consequences.

"I am proud of you." Esme said, her voice gallant with my success. "Carlisle told me what you had to do. And you were able to do it."

"Luckily. Hardly. I don't know how I did it. For all I know, I was unable to stop myself." I accepted with shame. I was just lucky enough, and so was Bella, that I stopped before it was too late.

She could hear my remorse.

"She trusts you, Edward. She loves you. More than her life."

"I know, Esme." My disputation with Bella on the matter of her mortality came back swirling in my mind. _She loves me enough to give away her life. _My heart soothed. _More the reason for me to leave her. _My mind argued back.

I turned the last corner and was outside of the room where she was lying, sleeping. I looked at her through the window on the door. Renee was sitting by the recliner while Alice had pushed the chair back so that she could sit with Renee, give Bella a little space.

"Edward. She is going to be fine, perfectly fine, you know that right."

I looked at her, her whole form covered in injuries. Trying to sweep away those haunting memories. "I know, mom. It's just... it's hard to think of that when I see her body so deplorable, covered with bruises – a constant reminder of what she had to go through, knowing that I could've been too late, that I could have killed her myself, knowing that I was a part of the reason she is lying like this.".

"Shh, Edward." She soothed over the phone, her voice calm, serene. "Calm down, will you?" I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes. "Now, stop beating yourself. It was not your fault. None of it was. It was just how things unfolded on their own accords."

I let it go, as a question came in my mind.

"What about Victoria? Is she still in Forks?"

"No. She isn't. She ran away when she caught the scent of Emmett and Jasper. Maybe she got the news of James. I am still at Charlie's, keeping an eye on him till we are sure that he is out of harm's way. We don't want any more troubles now, do we?"

"Maybe. How is Charlie doing?" He must be in a far more terrible shape.

"Let's just say that now that he had heard Bella is awake, he had breathed more properly."

Poor Charlie. He was of the impression that he had lost his daughter for ever.

"Thank you for looking after Charlie, Esme."

She snorted. "Don't say that. She is your mate, and it is our responsibility to take care of her. Of her father too. We cannot leave him lose for Victoria."

She was right. Charlie has no idea what he was secretly dealing with.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Emmett and Jasper are out, looking for any trace of Victoria, and also making sure that Charlie is safe. They don't want to take any risk now."

"I understand."

She heard the impatience in my voice. "You want to go, don't you?" She guessed, on the point.

I ran my hands through my hair. _Yes_, I wanted to go. "No. It's not that." I tried to explain but failed.

She laughed. "Look at you young man. Go already. I'll talk to you later."

_Exactly what I wanted to hear. _"Bye mom."

She chuckled. "Bye son." And the call went off.

I walked in the room, to continue my charade.

.

.

.

The whole evening and night went in a blur. Bella was still deep in her slumber, no sign of waking up. I was first worried, _why isn't she waking up now_, but then Carlisle checked her medication and explained, _it is probably because she is given a heavy dose. It will wear off in twenty-four hours. She will be wake up by tomorrow noon. _I had signed and taken the place back to the recliner as Renee was still decided upon sitting on the chair.

It was near noon in the next day when Bella woke up again.

She looked in her surroundings and sighed with longing as she groaned again. But this time Renee was here, so I kept myself stick to the recliner.

"Good morning, honey!" Renee exclaimed with joy. "You are finally awake!"

"What time is it?" She cleared her thick throat.

"It's Saturday noon, honey. You were sedated heavily. Doctor said you were hyperventilating so they had to put you to heavy dozes."

Her forehead knitted with lines as she thought about the previous events and her face starred to lose its colour as her heartbeat became fast by a notch?

She roamed her eyes in the whole room. "Where is..." And finally looked at me.

I smiled, letting her know that I was not going. Not now.

She relaxed under my stare and her cheeks started to regain its pink shade.

Renee saw the whole exchange. _This is not good! _Was her immediate thought.

Bella again looked at Renee. "Where is Alice, or Carlisle?"

_Why is she acting so nonchalant around me, overdoing it when she knows she cannot lie to me. _"Alice is gone to the market for some shopping where as Carlisle is in the hotel he is staying. He had some work."

"Oh!"

"How are you feeling now, honey?" Exactly my question.

"I don't know." She murmured. "Better, I guess."

"It will probably be the medications." I broke in.

Bella looked at me and smiled. But her face showed less of a grin and more of grimace. She was still having trouble smiling.

With Renee near Bella, I wasn't able to sit with her. She was – in a way – on constant guard around Bella.

Both of them talked and laughed – Bella tried to laugh but as she winced, she finally settled for a small smile – and soon Alice joined them too.

She had bought some small artefacts and other things to decorate the room, in which I and Renee both helped her. We decorated the room with flowers, small photographs of us – photos of Charlie, Renee, I, Alice, Carlisle, and many other photos from her house over here – to stick on the wall, a dream catcher to stop her nightmares, small copper string lights, and a get well soon card near it. Bella kept protesting, saying "This is a hospital room. You are not allowed to do that." But Alice stood still.

After decorating, I looked at Alice. She understood I wanted a little alone time with Bella and took Renee for something to eat, saying she is tired after all these shopping. Renee agreed easily. She knew Alice was trying to cover for me. _He needs a little unguarded time with her, too. Anyway, I can get lunch. Also talk to Charlie and Phil. _

_Enjoy! _Alice teased as they both left the room.

I moved near Bella and sat by her bed. "Hey."

"Hello to you, too." She murmured.

I showed her the get well soon card. "Get well soon." I, very delicately, took her hand in mine – watching if she winces or shows any sign of discomfort – in my hand and kissed it.

"If you keep on doing this, do you really think I will ever be better." She objected, dazzled by my closeness.

"I think you'll do fine." I retorted as I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

The monitor again went wild, but neither of us paid any attention, both of us lost in each others presence.

"What did you do?"

"Hmm..." What did I do? "First, I screwed Alice for telling you all that," she grimaced, understanding what I was referring to. "then I talked to Esme, who is, by the way, very eager to talk to you."

"Even I want to talk to her. What she did for me... about Victoria..." She gasped. "Victoria is still in Forks, Edward! What if she gets Charlie?" She was almost yelling with stress.

Why did she always worried about others? And why did she not trust me on that. Did she think I will be unsuccessful in keeling Charlie safe?"

I traced her cheek with my knuckles. "Shh. Calm down. Charlie is safe. Emmett and Jasper are trying to find Victoria while Esme is keeping a good eye on him. He is safe. You need not worry."

"He is safe?" She asked again.

"Absolutely." I affirmed.

She sighed in relief.

"I need to talk to Charlie, though. He will be worried about me. What if he thinks I do not love him? What if he thinks I left him, which I just did a few days ago. I have to make up to him." She started hyperventilating as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Shh. You don't have to." I objected wiping her tears, trying my best to soothe her again.

She shook her head drowsily, wincing as she did. "I have to. He probably hates me now!"

"You don't have to, love. Calm down." I proposed and held her head in my hands till she looked in my eyes and tried to stop panicking. "Renee had already talked to him and told him everything. Including your decision of staying in Forks. He is elated to hear that."

"Is he still mad?"

"He loves you too much to be mad."

"Still, I have to call him. Make sure he is alright."

Why was she so stubborn?! But she was right, though. She needs to talk with him right now, to give a peace of mind to both her and Charlie.

"Okay." I agreed. I kept running my thumb over her cheeks in an act to calm her. "But he is at the station now. You should probably call him later." I reasoned.

She kept looking at me as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her cheeks warming under my touch, making my fingers warm.

"There." I murmured softly as she relaxed and kissed her forehead. "Better?"

She shook her head again, minutely. "Best." I pressed my lips again to hers, not caring if the monitor was making a loud sound. "Though I am getting a little irritated by this monitor." She mumbled with closed eyes, a smile on her face.

I laughed. "Even I am starting to get irritated by it. I don't need any other machine to hear your heartbeat. I can hear it good enough."

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid stalker." But her smile gave her away. She liked that I heard her heart drum loudly in her chest.

Bella's nurse broke in our moment as she entered in the room. "You are awake! Good." She said as she checked on Bella again. _Hmm... again her heart took a sprint... Wonder what the reason is... _She looked at me with suspicious eyes. _I bet he is the reason. _"How are you feeling, sweetie.?

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No worries. Here, let me lift your bed a little."_ Hope she doesn't feels any pain in that. _"I'll slowly lift the bed. When you start feeling any pain, you tell me and we'll stop."

Bella nodded, looking at the elderly nurse with anticipation. Her fingers started to twitch. She was agitated. I took hold of her hand and she grasped it as tightly as she could.

Bella held my hand as much tightly as she could while she waited for the pain to start. Seeing her so tensed up, waiting for the pain, was too much for me. Only if I could switch our bodies and take her pain to me, to not see her suffer.

After a few more turns of the bed, when Bella was at an angle of near to forty-five degrees, she pressed my hand tightly. As tightly as she could, her lips pressed together to not let any voice come from her mouth, no whimper, no groans, nothing.

"I think it will be fine for today." I said, stopping any more progression of the bed.

She looked at Bella, asking for confirmation. Bella didn't say anything, but the nurse saw it in the way how she held my hand very tightly.

"Great. I'll send you your food. You must be hungry." Bella shook her head as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Fine." I replied for her.

She left us alone for a moment and came back with a tray, putting it aside on the table and again left us alone.

I checked the lunch she had bought for Bella. It was a vegetable soup with wheat porridge.

She made a face of disgust at the sight of the food. "I hate its smell."

"It'll be fine." I mused as I carried the tray to her and put it on the portable table. She wrinkled her nose. "It's not that bad." I opposed as I lifted a spoon of soup to her mouth.

She blushed seeing that I was going to feed her, but then she narrowed her eyes. "Look who is telling that. You – who dislikes the smell of human food."

I smiled. She was right. It smelled very horrible to me. I wondered what it smelt to her.

"Come on. Just drink it."

She made a face but obliged to my request. She gulped the liquid down her throat. "It's bad." She muttered with a sour expression.

"It's healthy." I lifted once again a spoon to her mouth.

It was special for me, not that I said it aloud, but feeding her with my hands. I was happy that I was able to take care of her.

She made a face of horror again but drank almost of it, not without complaining every time. And as Renee had came after a little time, she complained more. Making both of us laugh. We talked the whole time as I made her drink the soup. She everytime wriggled her nose as she gulped the liquid down, accusing me with her eyes for forcing her to drink this.

But I had my techniques too.

When she drank almost half of it, she shook her head, almost hurting herself with the sudden shake of head. "I don't want to drink any more. It is not at all tasty."

A small smile tugged on my lips. I leaned forward to touch my lips to hers, tasting the soup's flavour on her lips. "It's not that bad." I denied.

Her breathing hitched as her heart beat increased. "No." She was dazzled already. "It's very bad. I guess you didn't taste it properly."

"Is it?" I murmured to myself as I again kissed her. "Nope. It's good. Very good."

"I think I can agree with you."

"Really?"

"Not with the taste of the soup, though. I was talking about the other stuff." And her cheeks were the brightest pink I've seen in the past three days.

I laughed. "Come on, Bella." Then I heard Renee coming back here. _Hope she is not sleeping again. I have so much to talk to her... _"Renee is about to come." I informed her as I leaned back, looking innocent.

Renee opened the door and almost gasped watching me sitting with Bella on her bed, but then her glare turned all accusing as she watched me feeding her daughter. _What was the rush. He could have waited for me. _

Bella looked at me then at Renee. "Where is Alice?" was the first thing Bella asked.

"She got a call from Forks and is busy downstairs with it. She'll join us soon, I guess." She replied as she entered the room. _Look at her blush, and Edward's stupid grin. _"You look radiant, honey."

"Nauseous, you should say. The soup here is very bad."

Renee too wriggled her nose. "I bet it is. Do you want me to serve you?" She proposed, waiting eagerly to hear Bella's answer.

Bella looked at me, then at Renee. "I think I'll pass. Anyway, I have almost finished half if it." And then I saw, from the corner of my eye, as she winked at Renee. _Ah!_ _She is enjoying that too. _Renee smiled cautiously as she sat on the chair near us and switched on the telly, trying to seem ignorant about us.

But she didn't know I could hear the musing of her mind.

_She winked. She is really into him. And he is enjoying that too. Maybe they are already in a relationship? But Bella would have told me then. Hmm? Maybe I am over thinking it. Bella herself said he was just a crush... But he really likes her. Maybe I have to dig out more information. Should I tell Charlie too? Bella is yet to talk to Charlie. Maybe she changed her mind. _And all of a sudden she wasn't thinking about us anymore. Her mind was on a different track now.

But I wondered why does Bella wants to hide about us from her mother?

I tried not to think about it as Bella ate her porridge. After that we all watched movie _Ocean's Eleven_ together. Alice had also joined us for that.

_Edward? We have to go to hotel. _I raised my eyes as a question_ why. Renee wants to spend some alone time with Bella, so we should leave. Anyway, you have to go for a book hunt, as Bella is getting bored, and also you have to go so that Renee doesn't gets suspicious about why you don't have to go to the hotel. We'll be back by nine, where a surprise will be waiting for you. _

She tried to block her mind, to not let me see the surprise. But other than that, she was right. I have to play the charade properly. But that didn't mean I was ready to leave Bella.

I looked at her. She was talking with Renee and Alice, laughing slightly. Will I be able to leave her for a few hours. Carlisle's words started swirling on my ears. _Even a small distance from her kills you, then think about living away from her for days, for months. _Till now, I was always near Bella, able to see her, if not with my eyes then through someone else's eyes. But will I be able to hold myself when she is not in my sight? Not knowing if she has any trouble or any problem, or some nightmare about the past events.

It was irrational to think like that, but I got what Carlisle meant. If I couldn't be away from Bella for two hours, how can I be sane if I leave her for ever. Now that I know what it is like to be in her presence, I won't be able to stay alone.

Alice saw what I wanted to do. I wasn't going to go without informing Bella first. _You are turning into such a lover boy, just like Jasper. _I scoffed but a small grin tugged on my face. As Esme always says, _love make you do stupid things. _

I wrote a letter when Renee was not looking at me and slipped it in Bella's lap.

She read the letter while Alice kept Renee busy with small talks. I had written,

_Renee is expecting Alice and I to go to the hotel, as I haven't been out of here since the first day. So Alice is bugging me to go with her, and she is right. I have to play the charade. But I'll be back by nine. Promise. Love, E. _

_P.S. I love you. _

After reading the letter she looked at me disapprovingly, pleading me to not go. I mouthed _I love you _as I stood up.

"We should get going." I announced when it was past twilight. Bella again made a pleading face, asking me to not go. Fearing that I will not come back. "I have a few errands to run."

"Alice?" Bella asked, looking at me instead of Alice. "When will you come back?"

Alice understood what Bella meant and answered for me. "We'll be back by evening, Bella." She answered for me.

Bella sighed. "Fine."

Alice chuckled as she saw Bella's pout and my reluctance in going watching her pout like this. "See you Bella, Renee."

And we left for the hotel.

On the whole way I bugged Alice onto why we had to go out, but she kept smiling.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you why if you stop bugging me." I waited eagerly. "Renee was thinking that while she is here, she should start packing for Florida too. So I offered her the suggestion that she can stay at her house while I'll be with Bella for the night. Even though she liked the offer, didn't say anything. Although, she didn't have to." She tapped her temple with her finger.

"So?"

"You idiot! She'll think that I am looking over her for the night, with you in the hotel, but –"

"I'll be in the room with her."

"I didn't say anything to Bella. Let it be a surprise for her." I nodded eagerly.

.

.

.

After spending near about three hours in the hotel, where I had changed, looked for a book to read to Bella, talked to Emmett and Jasper, Alice finally gave me the green signal. She was in the hospital, making Renee believe she'll do a sleep over with Bella, when she called me near quarter to ten.

I said night to Carlisle as I took off for the hospital. Thanks to Alice, she had found a nearby hotel so that we don't have to take a car for there. It was just at a walking distance, and as it was night, I could get out without any worries.

They were watching _Notting Hill_.

Bella's face eagerly broke into a big smile as she saw me, and so did with me. I couldn't control my stupid big grin as I watched her.

"Hey." She murmured.

"Hello to you, too." I said back – my eyes only on Bella, not that Alice minded it – as I sat on the chair beside her and eagerly took her hand in mine, making sure she don't feel pain, kissing her knuckles. "How are you?"

"Best." She replied with a smile. "Dr. Barry came and said I will be free of these ridiculous machines by tomorrow morning." She said excitedly.

"That's great." I enthused.

"Yeah! I am so excited. I'll be free of these stupid things."

"It's good." I leaned down to kiss her. Her reaction was again the same. She closed her eyes with a warm sigh as she gave herself to me in that kiss. The monitor beeped again loudly, but instead of groaning at the disturbance I chuckled. "We won't have to think about that stupid thing." I said teasingly over her lips.

She laughed back. "Mm-hmm."

Suddenly she groaned. I stopped and leaned back to see the reason of her pain.

She laughed again. "I just have to wait to get rid of these, too." She pointed at the needles. "And till then, try not to move my hand."

I chuckled too as I lifted her hand very delicately so that she doesn't feels any pain and held it against my cheek, looking at her, my personal miracle who walked in my life, as her cheeks started to become pink under my gaze.

The sudden voice of Alice's fake cough made me bounce. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think I should leave now."

I nodded. "Bye Alice." Bella murmured.

Alice gave a kiss on Bella's cheek. "See you tomorrow." She said and then kissed my cheek too. "You better let her rest." She teased.

We both laughed. "Just go away, Alice." She laughed as she went out with a wink for both of us.

She sighed. "I want to call Charlie."

I knew she would demand this.

I gave her my phone where I had already dialled Charlie's number. "Here."

She took it eagerly, nervousness clear on her face. "Sit with me?" She asked, biting her lip continuously. She was frantic about talking to Charlie. But what she didn't know that Charlie could never be mad at her. He loved her too much to be angry at her for a long time.

Without any further thought, I sat with her on the bed as Charlie picked up the phone.

I decided to give her a little privacy, so instead of intruding on the their conversation, I rubbed small circles on her wrist.

She started crying all of a sudden while talking with Charlie. I wrapped my arms around her and wiped her tears, kissing her head. After a while, she sniffed and looked at me. "I love you." She murmured in the phone, and to me too. I kissed her temple again and mouthed _I love you, too. _

She sighed with relief as I took the phone from her. "That went well." She murmured.

"He loves you too much to stay angry at you."

"And still I had hurt him, very deeply." She groaned.

"Shh." I pulled her more closer to me and wrapped her in my arms tightly. She leaned her head, awkwardly. "I am sorry." I mumbled.

If it wasn't because of me and what I am, she wouldn't had to face that James, neither run away from Charlie. I was – or rather my act of including her in my life, even after knowing that it was not a good thing to do – to be blamed for that.

She looked at me. "It is not your fault." She whispered softly. "If anyone, it is James's fault that all of these happened."

I snorted with a chuckle. "That's a different way to put it."

"At least it's better."

"It is comforting, for sure." I replied. She laughed musically.

She tried to lay her head more comfortably on my chest, and I adjusted so she could. I felt her yawning loudly and closing her eyes. She must be exhausted. "You should sleep, now. I don't want Renee to blame me if you are not well rested tomorrow.

I felt her nod as she yawned again.

"Thanks." She said suddenly. "For being with me when I was talking with Charlie."

"I wouldn't have been any where else." I kissed her head again. "Where you are, I am happy to be over there."

"Then you should know that you are talking about forever."

My smile turned into a grimace in an instant.

Why did she talk about _forever_ when I was not able to give her what she thought she needed.

"I should let you sleep." I said as I got up without disturbing her and helped her lay down and lowered the bed.

I felt her eyes on me. But I couldn't look at her right now, when I was having conflicting thoughts about she had just said. I wanted a forever with her, hell, if it were in my hands I would've already made sure that she will be on my side. But the price for that was very high. Not one that I was working to pay.

I was right about that with Carlisle. I don't know if our souls were damned or not, but I am not willing to take the chance with Bella. She deserves her life, and I had already brought that in jeopardy with my presence. I won't do any more damage than what was already done. And when I am sure that she is better without me, that she don't need me any more, I'll walk out of her life, like I never existed before.

I realised I'd made my mind.

As long as I was safe for her, as long as she was safe with me, as long as I was not a threat for her, I will be a part of her life.

"What happen?" She asked me cautiously, her forehead knitted with worry lines.

I sat beside her and ran my thumb over her forehead, easing her. "Nothing." I replied. "Let me off the lights. I don't want to keep you up. I'm already in a bad grace in Renée's mind."

I switched off the lights, turning on the copper string mid-blue lights Alice had brought today.

"She'll come around." Bella said after a thought as I settled down again.

She looked miraculously beautiful in the blue light. Her beauty dazzling me, making it impossible to look away from her.

"She is just having a difficult time grasping the situation, with me over here, between us, with Phil over in Florida, and she isn't known for handling things well."

"I guess you're right. I just have to dazzle her, and she'll accept me with wide arms." I mocked.

"It is." She laughed, but soon the sound of her laughter died. "She'll come around. I know her. You just have to be less pessimistic about the whole incident, and try to laugh more. At least I'll be better if you're not sulking always."

Why did she always see through me. I had tried very hard to not let her see me sulking and deliberating over some things.

"It is hard to do that, when you are here because of me."

"Yes. Because you saved me. If is wasn't for you, I would be writhing in pain."

"Bella!"

"What? It's the truth." She said softly in a murmur. "I am grateful that you were there to save me. And not only for that. I know it sounds bizarre, but I am happy that the mark I have is yours, not James."

The way she trusts me, and sees me... It was fantabulous, imprudent, magnificent, ridiculous. But it was more wrong because I felt elated rather than stopping her for seeing me that way.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too."

She pouted. I knew what she wanted and leaned down to press my lips against her warm ones. She groaned. I leaned back. "Stupid needles!" She cursed. I laughed as I kissed her forehead. "You know," she said in her whisper, almost seducing me. "I didn't finish kissing you."

"You are being greedy, you know." I muttered but leaned down as I kissed her once again.

_Thank God she needed me right now._ I thought as I got lost in my temporary paradise when I looked at her serene face again, humming her lullaby.

A smile stretched over her face as she closed her eyes and fell into her slumber. Her face glowing in the warm blue lights, making her look like an angel.

I hummed her lullaby, looking at her calm face, smiling. I recalled Carlisle's words. _You are turning into such an adolescent. _I smiled.

_I don't care if I was turning into a stupid teenager. As long as she was with me, I am ready to become anything she wants. Just to be with her. For as long as it was inevitable. _Because I knew the happiness in which I was gloating was temporary, borrowed.

I let go it all those thoughts as I hummed her lullaby while tracing her cheeks.

At least for now, I was at the place where I want to be.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three in the morning when Bella started writhing in her sleep. She made some whimpering sounds in her sleep, some intangible words whose meaning I wasn't able to decipher, but then she clearly said in her slumber, 'don't... no... Edward... Don't come... James...' and my heart crumbled into pieces listening her choking in her slumber.

"Shh..." I said in a soothing murmur as I ran my fingers through her cheeks. "It's all right. You are safe. I am here."

"Edward..." She sighed in her sleep with a smile. "Be with me."

"Always." I murmured. "I'm not going anywhere."

And for the rest of the night I sang her lullaby to calm her, and also to stop any more nightmares.

It was seven in the morning when Alice entered in the room.

"Good morning." She chirped in her usual enthusiastic voice. "How was your night?"

"Good. You?"

"It was amazing. Jasper called yesterday. We talked for the whole night." And she thought about all the things they talked and all the other things they did.

"Jeez, Alice! Please try to not think about that!" She apologised with a "Sorry, Edward." and tried very hard to keep her mind away from that topic but wasn't able to. "You know what, I'll just go. Renée will be on her way, and I don't think I can sit over here with you thinking all that stuff." If she was a human, she would be blushing furiously now.

I laughed. "See you later."

With that I walked to the hotel, as it was not totally sunny yet.

Carlisle was sitting in the living room, reading a book. He looked up as I opened the door. "Hello, son. How was your night?"

"Good." I replied. Then added after a thought. "Though she had a nightmare."

Carlisle was basically Bella's physician and he would know what should we do.

"It was presumed she would have nightmares as she had just escaped a traumatic experience, one which no one ever wants to experience."

"Is there anything we can do?" I prompted.

He put his finger over his chin while thinking. _It will take time for her to not have those nightmares. And her condition and broken leg will be constant reminders. We just have to make sure she feels secured. _"Other than making her see that it was past and that she is safe, nothing is there we could do."

I nodded, because he was right. We have to make sure Bella feels secured to stop her nightmares.

He saw me deliberating on something, and he needn't be a mind reader to know on whom my mind was.

He patted my shoulder. "She'll be fine, Edward. Just give her some time." With that Carlisle left me with my thoughts as I went in the room to change.

Esme had called to ask for Bella and for me too. After talking with her about Bella and Alice, I asked a question I knew she would have an answer of.

"Esme, what should I do to make Renée see me in good graces?"

"Edward, you needn't do any thing. You just have to make her see that you take care of Bella and that you love her. When she sees your sincerity, she'll come around. So stop trying to impress her and be yourself, all loving and mature and madly in love with Bella. There is no way she won't notice you."

"Thanks, mom. I'll try."

"Good." And with that we talked about some other insignificant stuff. She told me that "Emmett and Jasper have searched the whole town and found no traces of Victoria. They even asked Alice if she could see anything of her, and she told them she ran away. So Forks is clear now, and Charlie is safe. Tell Bella this, else she will not stop worrying about us and Charlie." I agreed to tell Bella to give her a piece of mind.

When it was near to nine, Carlisle signalled me and we went to the hospital, but this time in car with Carlisle – which he had rented for two weeks – rather than walking as the sun was properly out now.

Inside Bella's room, Alice was sitting at the chair pushed near to Bella as they both tried to solve a crossword while Renée was looking over the television to see some movie. Bella smiled looking at me and I winked back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I entered inside.

Renée acknowledged us and got herself busy in talking with Carlisle about Bella's situation, asking her some questions whose answers she didn't get from Dr. Barry.

"We're trying to solve the crossword, but looks like we got stuck."

"Let me help you." I proposed as I stood by her bed.

"You two try to solve it while I'll go to hotel to freshen up a bit." Alice said and winked at me. She kissed Bella's cheek, said bye to Renée and Carlisle and walked away.

I took Alice's seat as I tried to solve the crossword with her.

Carlisle did some routine check of Bella himself to know more accurately about her condition. "Is sitting like this still hurting, Bella?" He asked as Bella was sitting just like yesterday on the rolled up bed.

"Not much, doctor." Carlisle smiled but scrutinised her expression. _She is lying. She is trying to hide her pain. _

"Bella? Please answer correctly."

"Fine." She huphed and winced. "Laughing while sitting like this hurts."

"Is it everything?"

"And sometimes breathing loudly too."

"Well, considering the extent of your damage, it is probably due to the broken ribs, but it'll be over soon, and the pain will start wearing off within a week."

"And my bandages?"

"Guess they will too be removed somewhere around a week. Till that, and I am very serious while telling this Bella, I don't want you to hide any pain from me. Even if minute. If you feel any discomfort, you report to your doctor or me, or Edward too. But please tell us. We can't treat you if you don't tell us."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, did you have your breakfast?"

"Yes. Cornflakes with milk."

"Did it hurt while eating them?"

"A little, I guess."

"And did you tell this to the nurse in charge to report?" She shook her head as a no. "No worries. I'll tell her, and make sure you hide nothing from them."

He examined Bella a little more, taking his time. He checked her wounds and her skull, her marks which were slowly turning into black light grey colour. _Hmm... Her wounds are recovering at a good speed. And her marks will dissolve in the next two days. As of her skull, one more week should be given. We can start her physiotherapy from the next week. She'll have to use crunches for a good period. And her ribs will take a week more before we can remove its taping. Wonder what her vampire bite will be like. I have to examine it too. _

I kept noting what Carlisle was thinking.

"What happen, Carlisle?" Renée asked anxiously as Carlisle hasn't said a word. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Renée. She is all fine. And if her body continues with this recovery speed, we may start Bella's physiotherapy next week."

"Physiotherapy?" Bella repeated, befuddled.

"Your bone has been re-fixed, Bella. A spring had been settled in between which would dissolve with blood over time. But we can not let you start walking until we are sure you can handle your broken leg. So yes, you will have some physio sessions before you are given a heads up."

Bella elicited a long sigh of exaggeration making all of us laugh.

Renée and Carlisle talked a little more where he tried to reassure her again and again that Bella will be fine in no time. While they were busy over there, I and Bella talked in hushed whispers and solved the crossword.

Soon it was near to noon. This time Renée made sure that she was the one feeding lunch to Bella rather than me. And so she waited till Bella's lunch came and she fed her.

After lunch, Bella's nurse came to give her a bath and also to detach all the equipments from her. A big smile stretched over Bella's face as she heard all this making me chuckle at her eagerness to remove all that stuff.

"Please wait outside." The nurse ordered and closed the gate. I and Renée smiled faintly as each other as we sat on the chairs in the lobby.

"So Renée, how is your packing going?" I asked, to start a small talk.

_Small talks! _Renée thought sarcastically at my small act. "Fine, I guess. The whole stuff is old here, so we are not thinking about taking everything to Florida. But there are still clothes and other things that we have to take care of along with some errands that we have to run before we go to Jacksonville..."

Bella was right. It was so easy to talk to Renée. You just have to find a small topic and start the conversation, and she will do the rest of the work.

"...and then there is all Bella's stuff we were thinking of taking over there. Just to keep the reminders."

"It's a good thing."

_He is a good listener. _She thought as I nodded whenever it'll required. "So Edward, what does your mother do?"

"My mom, Esme, is an architect and an interior designer. She mainly works from home."

_It's impressive. Father a doctor, mother an architect. Wonder what is he upto after his graduation. _"That's very good. And what do you think of going into after your high school."

What did I want to do? Nobody has asked me this question this sincerely before, and never did I feel to answer it. But this time I felt the need to answer it correctly. And I knew that if I were a human, what would I love to pursue.

I kept a skeptical face as I answered it. "I haven't decided yet but medical science is a thing I keep thinking of. Maybe I'll take Carlisle's steps and become a doctor."

_Hmm. He idealises his father too. _"He'll be very happy if you do so." She said, her adoration and infatuation for him lacing strongly with her tone.

"I hope so." He never said it loudly, but he was happy that I wanted to follow his footsteps. It made him feel more of my father than an acquaintance or a companion. "Carlisle never pressurised us in selecting a field. He is of the opinion that as long as we are happy in what ever field we choose, he is happy."

"That's very good of him." _And he doesn't looks too old for all that. Wonder why? _

"I know."

_H speaks so high of him, just like Alice. Guess they were well nurtured by them. _"Alice told me that you all were adopted." _Hope he doesn't gets offended by this. I am finally getting to talk properly with him. _

"Yes. We were small when our parents died, and Carlisle took us under him. I was the first one to go with him."

"I'm sorry."

"It has been a long time. I don't even remember them properly." I still remember them correctly. But I didn't want to scare Renée off.

"I am sorry." She apologised sincerely.

"It's fine, Renée." I smiled.

"It's so good of them, Carlisle and Esme, to take you with them."

I nodded, knowing that she was right. I don't know what I would be doing if they weren't with me.

_He is good, intense but good. And, oh so charming. Wonder why Bella never told me about him? Neither of Alice. _"Bella never told me about you on the emails." There was accusation in her voice. Accusation pointed towards both of us. "I guess that was the reason I was shocked to see you over here."

Of course she wouldn't. Not when she already had so much going in her mind to tell her mother that she was in love with a vampire.

"I know. We had just started to know each other that time."

_Hope they both are not too serious. Have they both done it already? Maybe that's why she ran off. _"And?" She prompted, deep creases forming on her forehead.

"And?" I asked instead, trying to stall rather than answer that question. I have to talk with Bella first before giving any information about us to Renée.

_Do they really think that I am so naive? _

"Where do you think you are now?" She asked, specifying what she wanted to hear.

_Oh! I cannot stall now. _"I don't know, Renée." I said, hoping she buys it. This was the best I could sum up. "We actually never talked about it. And we just want to be friends now, not run into anything. This was one of the reason why Bella ran away. She thought things were going way too fast than our liking. That was why I came here to apologise and make sense to her, that even I think we should not go too fast, and that even I was comfortable with how we were then."

_Oh, god. He is also an old soul just like Bella. Can't believe he has the same thoughts like Bella on this. How good that Bella found a boy like her in that matter. _

"Wow! That was intense. And so mature of you. Although, Bella acted a little childishly back at Forks with all these running away. I wasn't expecting this from her." _How could she do it to me. At least she could have informed me first. _

She didn't, Renée, because she wanted to keep you out if harm's way.

"Yeah. We all were shocked when we learned that Bella took a snap decision. That was why Carlisle and Alice also agreed to make Bella see things." Now I have a perfect base about why Carlisle and Alice agreed to come with me on this.

_Wow! His family is so open minded. And Alice is wonderful. _

"Alice seems lovely. And she speaks so high of you."

"She is my favourite sister, or you can say I am her favourite brother. We always have each others back like, you know, partners in crime." That was true. We always have each others back and back up each other. She always covered for me, just like she did today so that I and Renée could talk about things.

"And she seems to get along with Bella too."

"I know." Oh, I know Renée! Much more! To the extent that I fear their friendship! "It was a little surprising for me too. I never thought Alice and Bella would get along, especially with their different personalities." But Alice was sure of it. She already thinks of Bella as her sister.

"It amazes me too. But she is a nice girl, no one can refuse to."

I totally disagree on that. Not only Alice, but Bella is too a charming girl. No one can say no to them, and especially me. I am pushy in both of their hands.

"They both are, Renée." I corrected with a smile.

She nodded and observed how highly I think of Bella. She was silent, taking all that in.

Then a question came in her mind which she wanted the answer of, but from me.

"Can I ask you something, if you don't mind?"

I made a straight face like I don't know what the question was. "Please, go on."

"Why were you beating yourself up back then, when Bella was admitted. I mean, it was none of your fault."

"Lets just say that Bella got herself in a problem and I had promised her that time that 'no matter what, I would be with you, to save you, whenever you need me', and I wasn't able to."

"Wow!" She mouthed. Then loudly, "What trouble are you referring to? What did Bella get into?" _what all had Bella hid from me. I have to talk to her. _

How to tell her the problems Bella got herself into. Being stalked by a vampire, chased by some bad people, falling in love with a vampire, tracked down by a sadist vampire who wanted to kill Bella. Then I recalled an incident which always made me smile. Telling Renée about it wouldn't hurt.

"If I tell you, she'll probably kill me. But any way." I chuckled. She nodded, confused about what I was referring to, asking me to continue. "She got nearly sick by the sight of blood during a blood test. She looked so pale like she could throw up anytime, even when she just saw the needle, that I had to carry her to emergency room, and then to her home." She had terrified me for a moment there, too. "And she was embarrassed of the whole incident she actually begged me to not tell that to Charlie."

Renée imagined the whole scene and laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, she is pretty scared of needles."

And with that the hard part was over as Renée told me some childhood stories of Bella and I listened to her carefully, and lived the memories as she thought about all that.

After a few minutes her stomach growled. "I am hungry." She said aloud. "I should go to the cafeteria. You want to come?" She offered.

I thought about her offer for a part second, and then thought positively as I would not get any other chance to make Renée like me. So I nodded and got up. "I am not hungry but I can surely give you company." She nodded.

_Such a gentleman. I can know about him. Make sure Bella is looking for the right guy. But he seems pretty good. _She mused all the way as we got to the cafeteria. We took a table at the right of the aisle. She ordered a grill sandwich along with a coke while I ordered just a coke.

She talked about random things at first and I nodded whenever I was required, saying my thoughts whenever it was appropriate. But it never happened much. She always had so much to say, sometimes I even forgot what she is referring to. She asked about my family and I told her about my brothers and sisters. She was quiet impressed by Esme, and I promised her to call Esme so she could talk to her.

Esme was right. I didn't have to do much to make Renée liked me. She was not only an open book just like Bella, but also she could read others like an open book. She saw through me and how every time she talked about Bella my eyes lighted up. She never missed anything, saw every detail, even when I tried to hide it. Like she was scrutinising my every action to decipher the silent meaning that I was trying to hide.

But the most intriguing thing was that she never saw that I was not human. She wasn't scared of me like the other people. She saw the human inside me rather than the monster that I was now. Thanks to Bella, my human instincts which were buried once came out as an instinct.

Carlisle joined us soon after he was done with his work – he told Renée that he was having a conference meeting over phone in the Forks' hospital, but in reality was trying to give some time to I and Renée so she could know me better.

_How did it go, Edward? _He asked me as he sat down. I smiled at him. _Good. _He affirmed.

"Sorry, Carlisle. We just ate." Renée apologised with a slight smile.

Carlisle chuckled. "Thank goodness for that. I was anyway not hungry, and Alice will be coming here soon and I had promised to eat with her."

_So sweet of him. Alice is anyway spending so much time with Bella to spend with her father. _

Though I was listening to them, I couldn't help but listen to the nurse too, although I did kept Bella's privacy in mind and just listened and not see anything. So it was no surprise for Carlisle when he saw me twitching in the seat, waiting to go back to Bella.

_So impatient, are we?_ Carlisle teased. I fought back a smile.

"Shall we go now?" Carlisle asked, favouring me.

"Yeah, we should. Bella will be ready anyway now. It has been, what, a hour?"

"Sure." I agreed and stood up, a little bit eager to tell Bella about I and Renée.

Renée noticed my action this time too. _Too eager._ She scowled.

I ran my hand through my hair. Carlisle saved me as he too hot up and together we went to Bella.

Bella was ready by the time we were in the room. She was wearing a floral print blue frock which reached her knees.

_Alice! _Of course she would have shopped, keeping in mind that I loved Bella in blue. And she would have even informed the nurse about the dress.

Bella looked wonderful in that, with no other things or equipments attached to her other than the bandages she was covered in. Even when she was almost covered in bandages and plasters, the blue colour did not fail to compliment her alabaster skin, making her look more soft and pink.

Renée too marvelled at Bella's new look. _She looks wonderful. Alice has done a great job in selecting clothes for her. _"You look splendid, honey! So beautiful."

"Thanks, mom." She blushed and saw me looking at her from the corner of her eye. Her blush deepened.

Renée sat beside her as she talked with Bella, while I and Carlisle talked too. I told him about my talks with Renée and her thoughts on me. He liked that I had made some progress in Renée's mind. After a while Alice too joined us. She made an excuse that she slept and was therefore late.

Later we all went for '_lunch_' where Alice filled us with the information what Esme had already told me.

"Victoria ran away. Emmett and Jasper are sure of that."

Carlisle considered it. "Hope she is not a problem now. But we can't be sure."

"Don't worry, Carlisle. I have already checked. She is far away from us, and if anything happens, we will already know it."

"Ae you sure, Alice?" I questioned her vision. It wasn't perfect everytime. "I don't want to risk anything now. Are you sure she is not coming here?"

_Will you stop doubting me?!_ "I am cent percent sure, Edward. Bella is safe and so is Charlie. There is only Rosalie who is pissed off right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I care? Didn't you see how she was with Bella?" I retorted.

"You are forgetting her past, Edward." Carlisle disagreed. "It's the most difficult for her to trust anyone so easily, and Bella is a human who happens to know so much."

"Are you saying that Bella is a threat to us now?"

_You know this is not what I meant. _He countered. _Stop being ridiculous, please, and hear me out. _"I am just saying that she needs time."

"Or that she is obsessed by her vanity to not like that I have finally found someone and she is not her."

"You know that this is not that!" As an answer I tapped my forehead.

Carlisle shook his head, not believing it. "No matter what, I'll talk to her. Fine?" I nodded anyways, not believing that any talk with Carlisle would shut Rosalie down. Alice too agreed with me on this.

We talked about nothing in particular and after sometime we went in the room.

Renée was watching a movie with Bella. Alice joined them too, sitting with Bella on the bed while Carlisle took the chair. I stood against the wall looking at Bella more than the movie.

I had a constant smile on my face. Seeing that Bella asked me "_what happen" _by narrowing her eyes.

I shook my head, mouthing "_nothing." _

"_Tell me." _she mouthed again, insisting with her pout.

"_Later." _I promised.

"_Fine!" _she huphed so that only I could see.

I chuckled lightly and nodded. _"I love you." _She rolled her eyes but grinned back.

We all passed the time by watching 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. But it was worth, seeing Bella smile and laugh after such a tremendous time for her.

_I am taking Renée with me for some shopping. _Alice told me in her head. _You can have some alone time with Bella. And she won't be back by nine, to stay with her for the night. That means you'll stay in the hotel with us. Carlisle is getting bored here, so is going to the Tonto Forest for a good hunt – and he understands that you won't be accompanying him so he won't ask you – and will be back the evening. _

I nodded, letting her know that I was fine with it. And as of hunting, I was full with human blood and didn't want to do any hunting for now.

_Good. And by the way you are welcome for Bella's dress. _

I laughed. "Thanks, Alice." I said too low that Renée and Bella couldn't hear it. "She looks wonderful in that."

"It's fine. And you were right. She does look good in blue." I nodded as an affirmation as I again looked at Bella who was telling Renée that it will be fine if she goes for shopping. "Mom, just go already! I'll be all fine, and I'll manage till evening."

Renée looked at me, understanding Bella's hidden meaning. She knew I was going to be with Bella, to take care of her, and that was what scared her the most. But she still smiled. _It's not like they will do anything behind my back. I am being ridiculous. _She thought to herself.

Alice gave me a wave and a wink as she and Renée both left for some shopping.

Carlisle also stood up to leave for his hunt.

_I should leave too. _"See you, Bella." He said as he stood up. "I too should also leave, give you two some alone time."

"No need for that, Carlisle." Bella protested. "You can stay."

"It's not just, Bella. I was thinking of going to the Tonto Forest."

"Why? It's not that safe... Oh!" She mumbled then as understanding dawned on her about what he was referring to. "You are going for a hunt." The word _hunt _came as a small whisper.

Carlisle nodded, agreeing, waiting to see Bella's reaction. And I too waited for Bella's reaction. To see if she was still not comfortable with the small things that mattered me.

Her heartbeat increased by a notch for just a second before it found its regular rhythm back. _She is really not scared, isn't it? _He thought, amazed.

"Okay." She said after a second. "But isn't Edward or Alice coming with you?"

"Alice had just been there," Carlisle answered, making sure that he doesn't use any such word Bella is uncomfortable with. "a couple days ago. Edward doesn't wants to go as he still... congested with the past events."

"Oh!" She mumbled, then looked at me. I smiled, trying to guess what was running in her mind by her expressions.

"Till then be a good patient and whenever anything hurts you, report it to Edward. Okay?"

"Okay."

_I know you feel sorry for not accompanying me, but you don't need to be. Bella needs you more. _

I mouthed _thank you _to him. He grinned and left us with that.

"When will he come back from hunting?" She asked, the word _hunting _coming in a small voice.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Of all the questions she could ask, she asked this one. "By evening. He won't stay long."

"Oh!" She tried to sound nonchalant about it, her face showing many mixed emotions.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Please tell me what are you thinking?" I would go mad if she don't tell me.

"You are still uncomfortable about talking about your life with me, isn't it?" Why was accusation lacing with her tone?

"It'll take time for us. We are not used to talking freely around a human who knows everything about us." I explained. It was really hard for us. The fear that she would get scared or run away after listening something always kept running in my mind. She smiled in understanding, getting what I meant. "You know, mainly because human usually run off listening all this."

She laughed now. "You are still waiting for me to run, aren't you?"

I didn't say anything. Because she was right. Somewhere in my mind I still believed that she will run away, soon.

She could read the answer in my eyes.

"Well, you should be happy. I cannot run with this." She waved to her plaster. "Not that I was thinking about running. But may be you will, if you spend too much time with me and found about how big a bore I am." She mused.

I laughed. "Like that could ever happen." I put my hand above hers. "I can never get bore of you." I swore. She blushed beautifully as an answer, a smile stretching over lips. I chuckled as I touched my lips to hers. She eagerly wrapped her free hand around my neck.

The absence of the loud beeping sound was not at all missed as we kissed.

She sighed in my mouth again, but this time instead of leaning away in a haze, I chuckled against her lips. "Do you have any idea you are going to be the death of me?"

She laughed lightly. "I don't intend to." She murmured. I laughed again as I kissed her nose.

.

.

.

When it was near to four, and we were done watching another movie, I asked her. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. But I am getting bored." She groaned.

She had been complaining that since a long time as she has nothing interesting to do. Carlisle had told me specifically that she is still not allowed to move her leg. I had asked him if I could carry her, but he said a _no. _He reasoned, "Her leg is very week now, and any sudden movement may cause more damage." I has agreed to his orders then.

"How about a book? I can read it to you?"

"That sounds fun."

Thanks to Alice, I had already bought a book which I thought she may like – A Walk To Remember. It was one of her favourite movie so I thought about reading the book to her. And she did approved. "Nice choice!" She'd asserted as I took out the book from the bag I had brought with me.

"I thought you may like it." I mused as I sat again beside her. "I didn't know what else I should choose."

She smiled. "It's good. And I love the movie but I never read it."

"I know." I teased with a mocking serious smile, mumbling my words so that she don't listen. . "You are still reading Sense and Sensibility, wondering why every character on your favourite book is named after me."

She had more sharp ears than I originally thought of. She listened to me with a big scowl on her face.

Understanding again dawned on her as she understood what I was referring to.

Till now she had no idea that I had stalked her everywhere, and not just in the nights.

She gasped in horror. "You!" She muttered some intangible words – mostly curses, I guess, pointed towards me – as she smacked my arm. "You were stalking me then too?" There was disbelief and accusation and incomprehension in her tone.

"I didn't know you have such sharp ears."

"I did feel someone's eyes on me that day." She then mumbled to herself. "Why? Did you really think that I would walk myself to death in my home?" She mused, not mad but curious.

I was excited about that piece of news that she felt my presence, but instead of feeling gloated by that, I talked about the matter in hand.

"What else I had to do?" I asked instead in a pleading manner, asking for forgiveness. I knew I was wrong by keeping tabs on her. It was so ungentlemanly of me to do. I placed my hand on hers. "It was sunny and I hadn't seen you in days. I was growing eager to see you." I explained slowly as I played with her fingers. "And with you, I know you can walk yourself to death. Like falling out of two flights of stairs and a window." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but it did not work. She didn't laugh nor smile. "I am sorry." I added.

"My hand looks so much smaller in comparison to you." She murmured, twinning her fingers with mine. "I have very small fingers!" She cried. I chuckled, not knowing what else to do. Here I was, telling how sorry I am for stalking her without her consent, and here she is worried about some irrational thing.

"You are unimaginable!" I accused lightly with a smile, kissing her hand. .

She smiled. "Read it for me, Mr. Peeking Tom?"

"Anything but that!" I protested with a grimace. She laughed.

I read her the book and she smiled the whole time. There were some instances when I said Landon's lines and she interrupted me by saying something different, and we laughed. But overall she enjoyed the book. She sometimes got lost in her thoughts, sometimes looked at me wonder, sometimes had a big smile on her face.

I too had my mind running as I kept reading her, finding some similarities between Landon's thoughts and mine. Like his connection with his mother and her appraisal for Jamie, his description about their first kiss, his unconditional love for Jamie. While I read to Bella their proposal scene and wiping her tears, my mind kept running on a rare thought of mine. One where I proposed Bella and she said yes. It was a delightful dream but also an impossible one.

_That day would never come for us,_ I thought with a cry in my head as I again imagined the smile on Bella's face when – if – I will ask her, _I'll have to leave her one day, and there is no way she would want that too. _

It was about seven in the evening when I had finished reading. She talked about the book and we discussed it and laughed out about a few things. I tried my best to not think about that as I laughed with her. When her dinner arrived, she said she could eat herself, but when she got tired and her hand started to ache after a few bites, I fed her, but after laughing at her childish expressions.

It was by later evening, around past eight, when Renée came back. She was changed and had also brought some fruits for Bella. "Sorry for being late." She gushed as she entered inside the room. "We both had a good shopping, then I went home to change and took some rest, had my dinner, and I am here."

"It's fine, mom." Bella assured her with a genuine smile. "I am glad you had a good time."

Renée immediately caught Bella's meaning and her glare turned accusing as she looked at me. _Of course she did. I was not here to keep an eye in them. Wonder what did they do? And where is Carlisle? Why isn't he here? _

"Where is Alice?" I asked to divert her attention.

It didn't work. "She went to your hotel." She said in a straight tone.

"Oh! Carlisle is also there. He went just a few minutes ago."

"Okay. So how was your day?" She asked to both of us, curiosity clear in her voice.

"We did nothing much, mom. Just watched some movies, he read me a book. Nothing much." I got a grin from Bella, and I grinned back.

_Read her a book? Who does that, other than Bella? He is really an old soul. I bet he would have read a romantic novel to her. _And her thoughts were on some other track in no time. "It's good. You must rest though. And before I forget, Charlie and Phil both wanted to talk with you. I somehow convinced Phil that you will call him tomorrow. He wished you a '_get well soon'._ But Charlie remain deterred."

"I'll talk to him." She offered.

She asked me if she could call from my cell. I nodded as I called Charlie. While Bella and Charlie talked, Renée and I sat in a heat silence. Even though we had a good talk this noon, it was still awkward with her. She too felt the same way, but felt the need to talk.

So she coughed. "I hope you did not get bore here, with sitting with Bella for the whole day."

"No. It was fun. She was quiet happy." I answered honestly.

Renée deliberated on my answer, thinking whether she should take it as a good sign or worry. She asked me about the book and I told her. She was impressed by my choice and told her about some if her favourite books. We talked about books for a while. When Bella was done talking with Charlie, I went to my hotel after saying a bye to Bella.

The night went more quickly than I had thought, mainly because I wasn't with the one I wanted to be. I had talked over with Esme, told her about my talk with Renée. She was impressed with me and said Renée will be fine. I talked with Emmett and Jasper too. They had teased me for a while, trying to give me a hard time, but I let it go as I was in a nice mood. I didn't talk with Rosalie though. I was still mad at her, for her behaviour with Bella.

For the later part of the night, I just pretended to sleep as I revinded my whole time with Bella – from the moment she walked in my life to now – in my mind.

.

.

.

The whole week went the same, nothing changed.

The only few changes were that Bella was now relieved of almost all the bandages – except for her leg cast – and her medication had been reduced to minimum. And her physiotherapy had also started since the Friday. Alice and Bella had become best friends over the time, not that I complained of it. Renée was a little more acceptant of me as she saw my bond with Bella. She knew we were in a relationship and were not in a mood to disclose it, but she was still fine with it, mainly because Bella was happy. I had even asked her personally if I could stay with Bella for the night – thanks to Alice – reasoning that "as you are sleeping on the recliner for the past three days, you may have some back pain and a good sleep to catch." She had agreed, accepting my reasoning. And she accepted it eagerly, without any much trepidation. She had started to like me as her daughter's boyfriend.

But there was a person whom I didn't like.

It was the physiotherapist of Bella, Dr. Zack Wilder.

It was mostly because he flirted with her, even in front of Renée. He thought she was still available and used to say things which I never liked. Renée liked that doctor for his looks – he was a twenty two year intern, a redhead with brown eyes, had white skin but not too pale, and had a good height. Bella said he was sweet and cracks joke to make her laugh.

I had told my concerns to Bella.

She had laughed. "You are being ridiculous! You know that, right?" She had said on Wednesday morning. Renée had gone for breakfast and I was sitting with her on the bed, massaging her legs. Since she had started her physio, she is always down with sore legs. Carlisle said it will be fine as she has been resting for a long period and her leg is also weak for now. "And you know that I love you." She added.

As she was free of all the needles as well, she put her hand on my cheek. I leaned my head in her hand. "That doesn't stops me from despising him. You don't know what thoughts he has in his mind. It's disgusting."

She laughed again. "Sit with me?" She asked. I nodded as I stood from front of her and sat beside her, taking her hand in mine. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you." She said simply, a small smile still playing in her eyes.

"You are a cheater. " I accused with a playful growl. "Here I am, telling my concerns about a guy whom I don't like and all you say is _'I love you'_."

She laughed again and snuggled by my side. I sighed as I engulfed her in my arms and exhaled a sign of content. "I cannot blame him, though. It's not his fault that he likes you. After all, you are beautiful and irresistible. No wonder I have to be more aware once we reach Forks."

I felt her blush through my shirt. "You are biased, you know?"

"What can I do to make you see the way I see you?" I muttered as I kissed her. Now I was also able to kiss her without jerking away abruptly. She again sighed in my mouth and I chuckled again. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed my nose. "Good. Now you should go. It's time for my physio and Renée would be on her way." It was Renée's suggestion, or rather I should say command, that only she should be present in the room while Bella had her physio. Or in other words she didn't like that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Bella. I had accepted, reluctantly.

"I'll be downstairs, in the cafeteria."

"You mean eavesdropping, right." She mused, all smug.

"You're getting good, I see" I replied with a nod. She laughed. I kissed her forehead and went down.

I tried to give Bella some privacy once I was sitting in the cafeteria, but with Zack's wild thoughts – his thoughts too much immature and wild for me to repeat in my head – it was hard to be seated in my place and not run to Bella to escape her from the torturous sessions she was having. But somehow I managed. I kept myself glued to the chair for the whole hour. And it seemed my hardship did payoff.

"So, I hear you'll be free of this place in a few days." Zack had said as he lifted Bella's leg.

"Did you? I didn't hear anything such that. But it's so good. I am getting fed up of this place."

_This place? _"So you'll have to come almost the whole next week."

Bella smiled slightly. "I won't be able to." She said as an apology.

"I can understand. You still have a sore leg. Maybe we can arrange something." He added after a thought. _Maybe she will come..._ His thoughts again started running wild.

"No need of that. Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, will take care of that in Forks." She answered, making me gloat.

"Forks?" He muttered, baffled.

"Yeah. I live with my dad over there."

"Oh... I just thought that... never mind." He finally said, dejected that his chance of asking her our was out of the window.

_Yes Mr. Wilder. You can not make your wild thoughts real as she is already taken. And if I have my way, then for the rest of her life. _I thought smugly as if it was a big victory.

After her physiotherapy, where her another admirer walked away dejected, another thing happened making me feel more gloat.

Renée had finally decided to ask about us to Bella, and she was a lady on a mission, her mind set up to know about the missing gaps.

_I have to know. I cannot pretend anymore that I am fine with all these. I have to know about them, whether they like it or not. _She thought with a fire to know about what we were trying to hide. And she knew what buttons she had to push. She first tried to make Dr. Zack a good person but when Bella defended me, she knew she had Bella.

She had used the master card, the guilt card, on Bella, "I always told you about every person I have ever met, and you won't tell me about your _big crush_," she used her fingers to quote it, "in Forks. This is not fair. I thought we would always be close." and she succeeded in breaking her. When Bella agreed to answer her questions, she asked curiously, just like a teenager does. "Tell me everything, from the start. Every detail."

Bella sighed with resignation as she told our first meeting to this day, in a modified manner and listing out the unnatural things. She didn't tell her about the Port Angeles incident, or about her blood testing. Renée listened everything carefully, not disturbing her.

When she had finally completed, made Bella spill out the story – a renewed version – successfully, she wanted to know one more thing.

Bella hadn't been specific about whether we are dating or not – it was still a suspense for her. "So, are you both dating?" She persisted when she had done waiting.

_Why is she acting so nonchalant about it? It isn't like I cannot see it. _

"Well, that's a way to put it." Bella finally said, not saying but saying at the same time.

_She has to be kidding me! _"And?"

Bella blushed. "And nothing more."

_I knew it! They were dating! She has finally found a perfect boy for her. It's so good... _She told and appreciated Bella, affirming her relationship with me. Bella had thoughts that Renée will be difficult for her, telling her that it is too intense, but it never happened. Instead, Renée was more supportive than Bella give her credit.

Renée nodded, acknowledging that Bella had a right to decide what is good for her But then, a thought crossed Renée's mind, making me and Bella blush – if I were able to. She asked if we had engaged in some other personal activities too, though she tried to remain discreet and open-minded.

"Did you both kissed?" She asked suddenly, out of nowhere. "Really kissed?"

Bella laughed a little awkwardly as an answer, shrugging off with a big and clear _'No'_

When Renée was concerned about Bella's relationship with mine, and that we were going at a much faster rate than she thought was good, Bella tried to make Renée at ease. "Trust me, mom." She explained Renée, "With Edward, I hardly think there would be something that I would regret. As I said, I am up for chances."

The way Bella spoke about me, regarded me as the most important part if her life, a part which she will never regret, was enough to make me exult in my temporary cloud nine.

.

.

.

After things were clear to Renée about where I and Bella were, she had calmed a little and had become much more welcoming than previously. I had even read another book to Bella while Renée was still sitting with us. We – I, Bella, Alice and Renée – all also played Ludo, watched movie, talked about the things we liked at home, and many other things. Esme had also talked with Renée over phone. Renée had become fond of Esme since then and proposed to visit her whenever possible.

Amidst all these, Bella was happy seeing things going in a good manner.

"I loved it that you are trying to make up things with Renée." She said the following Saturday evening. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"Now see who is being ridiculous?" I said as I kissed her top of the head. "It was nothing. And I am happy to see you so much happy." I traced her lips then. It has been just two days since she is able to smile properly again, but the smile she had when she saw I and Renée talking about some unimportant things, just trying to catch up was beautiful. "It was worth the wait, seeing you smile like this." I kissed her wrist, where James' mark was still visible to me.

It has become a habit of mine since her bandage on the wrist has also come down. To kiss her wrist, to kiss the mark James had given her. It was my way of saying _Sorry_ for not being able to save her.

She always felt and saw my remorse, even when I tried to not let her see. She always saw past me.

She put her hand on my cheek, making me look at her. "You know it was not your fault. Stop beating yourself for that."

I kissed her wrist again before putting her hand down. "Carlisle told me that you will be ready to go by Monday evening or Tuesday morning. Alice says it's Tuesday."

An even more big smile tugged on her lips. "It's so good!" She exclaimed joyfully. "I had become fed up of these stupid area. And there is so much for me to catch in school. Trig will be the worst, but rest I'll manage."

"I can help you on Trig. Tutor you."

"That sounds fun." She has agreed and we talked about some school stuff like some ordinary school kids.

.

.

.

Alice had bought tickets for us and for Renée too on Monday morning as Dr. Barry had officially announced that Bella will be able to go the next day. He was still worried about her leg, but when Carlisle reasoned about our school and offered to be Bella's physician and look after her, he finally gave up and grant us the permission to fly to Forks.

Renée was upset about all these.

"Are you sure," Renée asked Bella for the hundredth time, "you don't want to come with me to Florida? It will be so much fun there."

"Sorry mom, but no."

Renée sighed after a long time. "Well, I cannot do anything now. But make sure Charlie takes of you." _And Edward too. _She added in her mind.

A big grin stretched over my face listening her thoughts in the cafeteria. She had accepted that what Bella and I had wasn't just an ordinary summer love but much more.

"I'll make sure he does."

And I'll make sure that she is safe and happy, no matter what. Even if for that the only way is to walk out of her life.

"See you tomorrow then." Renée announced after a minute. "Alice will be waiting for me." Alice and she were going to her house so that Alice could help her pack some last minute things. And while she was away, I, officially, was allowed to stay with her for the night.

"Okay, mom. Good night." Bella greeted back as she hugged Renée. "See you tomorrow."

With that Renée left and I stood up so that I could spend my last unguarded night with Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And the story is completed. **

**But not wholly. **

**A second part of the story, which starts right after this story ends in Bella's point of view, about her time in Forks and her school and her relationship with Edward till the end of book 1, that is the prom scene, is on the way. Keep updates to know about it. **

**Love ~ SD2905**


End file.
